The Tutor
by FranDS44444
Summary: AU. Sonny and Chad never got along. When Sonny's grades go downhill she must get a tutor but after knowing that her tutor is Chad, she wished she was doing homework and paying attention in class instead. Channy!
1. Prologue

**The Tutor**

**Prologue**

Life it's funny sometimes and so it's love. You can fall for anyone; even for the person you dislike the most.

That didn't happen to me though but to my aunt Bianca. She always told me her and Uncle John's story. They used to hate but after getting to know each other better they fell in love.

I personally think those are strange and unique cases. I don't even think love exists at all, just in some unique cases like my aunt's. For example, my mom and dad divorced when I was little and I never saw him again. My grandparent, their marriage was arranged and well, by those times, that was very normal. I haven't seen anyone marry and being truly in love for a big while, just my aunt and that's why I admire her so much. They have been married for 20 years!

She always tells me to never let chances go and that I should get to know everybody but what if a person doesn't want to get known?

Bianca also tells me I should never say never because that would turn to be opposite. That's one thing for sure I will never do, I will never ever, not in a million years fall in love with conceited, egocentric and player boys! Like Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm sure if I ever fall in love, it will be with someone romantic and sweet.

Oh, how I loathe Chad, he is just so conceited! He is captain of the football team, dates the pretty girls and high school is his kingdom. He always says he is the greatest man of his generation… as if! Most of girls are in love with him, excluding me and my best friend Lucy. Unfortunately I have to see Chad quite often since his best friend Tom is Lucy's boyfriend. Besides, we are friends with the same people.

Well… at least I don't have to talk to him… but I always end up doing it. I'm so nice and Chad doesn't deserve niceness but I can't help myself, it's just who I am.

Life it's just so unfair! He even gets better grades than me! I can't believe it. I bet he coaxes the teacher or something, or maybe he pays "his" girls to do his homework.

Anyway, I don't know why am I thinking about him where there's more important things to think about. Sometimes I tell Aunt Bianca about the fights I have with Chad and she just laughs saying I should have patience with him and that he is a great guy.

I mean… he is not THAT bad but he is bad. I don't hate him because hate is a feeling and I don't feel anything toward him.

Anyway getting back to the topic about love…

Oh well, love is just a myth until it turns real… but it is a myth to me.

_The day I fall in love… will be the day that pigs fly._

**Hi people! This is my new story (: I had wrote it a long while ago but didnt upload it because i was working on Mystery House. But i think i can manage two stories at once. I hope lol. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it **

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Swac  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Issues, Really big issues

**Chapter 1: Issues, Really big issues.**

"Sonny!" A short brown haired girl squealed.

"Lucy!" Sonny squealed. Her big brown eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend.

Sonny and Lucy had been best friends since they were in kindergarten, along with Tom, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Chad. Of course, Chad and Sonny never got along but they were in the same group and had to stand each other for the sake of their friends. The group was formed of little friend duos.

Chad was always with Tom.

Sonny with Lucy.

Grady with Nico.

And Tawni… well she was always with a mirror or some girls wannabes behind her. Tawni was a lot like Chad, conceited, egocentric but she could be nice when she wanted to.

"It's so good to see you girl" Lucy said hugging her best friend.

"I know!" Sonny said hugging Lucy back.

"Christmas vacations are over but we are going to have so much fun!"

"So true, I'm so excited; I'm even excited of how excited I am!"

"And I'm excited to see the day you will shut up" A male voice said. He was tall, blonde haired and big deep blue eyes.

"Chad" Sonny said with dislike in her voice.

"Sonny" Chad said with a fake smile.

"Okay… this is awkward so… I'll just go…" Lucy said.

"Lucy, please stay, Sonny will need company after my greatness is gone somewhere better" Chad said

"What greatness? Are you kidding me?" Sonny said with a really-look?.

"Tsk Tsk" Chad said moving his finger in front of Sonny. "Did I say greatness? I meant Chadness, I'm so amazing" He popped his imaginary collar and smiled.

Sonny just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Err… Chad have you seen Tom?" Lucy asked hoping he will give her an answer and she could leave this… scene in front of her.

"Yeah, his down his locker" Chad pointed down the hall with his thumb. Lucy didn't waste time and headed toward her boyfriend.

"Why don't you leave already?" Sonny asked. She was annoyed. Before Chad showed up she was doing perfectly fine but he had to come and ruin it.

"You want me to leave, so I _have_ to stay" He said with a smirk. He crossed his arms and stood up in front of Sonny staring at her intently.

Both of them were too stubborn to give up. It was a moving contest. The one who leaves first loses. Of course they never mentioned it but it was implied. These two were so connected that they knew what the other one meant with a stare, even though they used this advantage to bother the other.

Then both of them were saved by the bell and if they didn't move they would get punishment.

Sonny opened her locker and gathered her books and Chad did the same. Unfortunately for both of them they shared almost every class. The first period was geometry… Sonny's worse nightmare.

"Why geometry exists Chad? Everyone is happy knowing what a triangle is! Besides I'm totally not becoming an architect!" Sonny said with a frown. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she was angry.

All Chad could thing was… stupid cute.

"Stupid cute" Chad said out loud. He was thinking about Sonny's expressions but he just thought out loud.

"What?" Sonny said with a smile.

"Nothing"

"Come on, I heard it, you think I'm cute uh?"

"What? Pfft no, I just think that… Rosalie's blouse is stupid cute" Chad said trying to avoid and change the topic looking at a girls direction. He would never admit Sonny that he thought that she was cute… _sometimes_. Most of the time he just thought she was annoying.

"Fine" Sonny replied in annoyance.

"Fine" Chad said. It was a routine.

"Good"

"Good"

"So we are good?" Somehow their bickering always seemed to improve Sonny's mood and she smiled… in annoyance of course.

"Oh we are so good" Chad replied in a husky voice.

Both of them enjoyed their time bickering but it had to come to an end when the teacher came in.

The teacher was in her mid 50's. She always wore a white blouse and some blue pants with black shoes. It was like a uniform that she imposed herself. She had her hair cut like a man and wore glasses. She never wore make-up and she was always in a rush.

"Good morning children" Miss Black said in a monotone voice.

"Good morning Miss Black" The whole class chorused.

"I have your tests that you had before vacations and let me tell you I'm so disappointed, I thought you learned but I was wrong. You need to pay attention!"

Miss Black kept lecturing the class about how they should improve leaving Chad absolutely bored. Sonny on the other hand was paying attention to Miss Black. She had bad grades and she didn't want them to get worse by getting caught by not paying attention.

Chad was so bored that he started poking Sonny on the shoulder.

Poke.

No response

Poke.

No response.

Harder poke.

"What?" Sonny turned around angry to an amused Chad.

"Chill Sonny, I just wondered if you have a pencil I could borrow, I need to write what Miss Black is talking" Chad said with a smirk pasted on his face. Obviously he wasn't going to write anything.

"Allison, your grades are really bad and you want to improve with your attitude? I think I will have to call your parents" Miss Black said with a frown.

"No Miss, please I promise I won't interrupt your class but please don't call my parents!" Sonny was begging with big brown eyes. She just held her hands together for hope.

"I'm sorry Allison but you have crossed the line, now here is your test" Miss Black handed Sonny's test and left to hand the other students.

It was a D.

Sonny just held the sheet of paper tight and turned around to face Chad's face with a paper that had an A plus on it. She just imagined herself sticking a pencil in Chad's eyes! Oh, that would be good and hurtful to him.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper" She was boiling with anger. Literally. And Chad… he was scared of Sonny, he rarely saw her this mad and it wasn't pleasing. He was scared she would hurt his precious face… or even worse! His hair.

"Yeah Sonny?" Chad said with a cool voice. He tried to stay calm but Sonny was really intimidating right now. All he could do was swallow a lump in his throat.

"You little—"

And Chad was saved by Tom.

"Hi Sonny! Hi Chad, how are things going?"

Chad just sighed in relief. Tom was always there when you needed him.

"Good, I just got an A plus on geometry!" Chad said with a smile.

"That's cool, and you Sonny?"

"Arg, a D and its Chad's fault"

"My fault? Why? It's not my fault that you don't understand geometry"

"Well, it's your fault Miss Black lectured me because you were annoying me!"

Tom only stood in front of them looking amused at the bickering. He had got used to it after second grade. All he could do was watch and try to stop the fights once in a while. But he was sure that Chad and Sonny didn't hate each other… they just had some issues to resolve… really big issues.

After a long day, lunch finally came. They all sat in a big table. And Sonny was in front of Chad.

"This day has been so long!" Sonny complained.

"I know right? And I haven't seen Tom for 3 hours!" Lucy complained and Tom just kissed her which caused gagging noises from the other friends.

"Oh well, it's been a long day but more time for me and my prettiness!" Tawni said… looking at her mirror.

"Tawni, don't you ever get away from that mirror?" Chad asked.

Tawni just gasped. "How dare you? A girl must look pretty ALWAYS, besides it's like asking you if you ever get away from your hairspray"

With that Chad couldn't say a comeback.

"Today its meatball Monday G, let's go!" Nico said standing up, followed by a very hungry Grady.

"What's next period?" Sonny asked with a sigh of boredom.

"Literature" Chad responded. "Great" He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Sonny on the other hand was happy. She loved Literature. It was one of the subjects she was better than Chad. She always got A's.

"Come on Chad, literature isn't that bad"

"Says you, it's like if I told you geometry it's amazing"

"Nobody can say that geometry it's amazing!"

"See my point?" Chad just smirked at a glaring Sonny.

"Will you ever stop bickering? We want to eat in peace" Tom said. As much their bickering amused him, he really wanted to eat in peace. Sonny and Chad were like machines, they will bicker every time they had a chance to.

"Hey Chad" A girly voice said. Everyone at the table turned to look at the girl that just arrived. She had emerald eyes and wavy blonde hair that was shoulder length. She was Angie, the head cheerleader and was after almost every good looking guy at school, especially Chad. After all… what girl wasn't after Chad? Beside Sonny, Lucy and Tawni.

"Oh, hi Angie" Chad said with his mega watt smile that made every girl go weak in the knees.

"So Chaddykins, I was wondering if you… and your _friends _of course, wanted to come to my party next Friday" Sonny couldn't help but cringe at Angie's over sweet voice and Chad's nickname.

"Sure Angie, thanks for inviting us" Chad said with his infamous smile and a wink that made Angie blush and leave.

"Do you have to flirt to everything that has a skirt on?" Sonny said raising her eyebrows.

"It's none of your business Munroe"

"I'm thankful for that Cooper"

"Come on guys, let's get ready for the next class, lunch is almost over" Lucy said.

Everyone threw their trash and headed to their lockers.

"Hello Class today will learn about the Literature in India. As we know there is the atharva-veda…" And the teacher continued speaking. Most of the students weren't paying attention like Chad. He was just drawing in his notebook nonsense stuff. And Sonny, she wasn't paying attention either, as much as she loved literature, this class was really boring. She already knew about the Ramayana and everything.

Suddenly she felt something hit her head and fall on her desk. She looked and it was a little note. Sonny being so curious opened it.

_How can you stand this class? It's so boring Munroe, anyway as seen you were bored too I decided to enlighten you up with my words. Pretty good uh?_

Rolling her eyes she began to write back.

_Cooper, I know you love to look at me but please don't during Literature class! _

And she threw the note back.

The whole hour were notes passing back and forth.

_Really Sonny? Really? I wasn't looking at you… it was just so boring that you were the last person I looked at but since you are next to me… you are the only one who can entertain me._

_Chad that sounds like a… I don't know I'm not your puppet. And I feel so honored you decided to write me… NOT. Leave me alone._

_Awe its Sonny a little bit Cloudy? Hahahahah just so you know, I know you love me Munroe, so I can't leave you alone._

_Yeah I love when you shut up Chad, so shut up_

_Um… actually I'm writing so…_

_You are impossible!_

_Yeah I know, it's impossible to believe I can look so good and hot_

"Chad, is there something you want to show to the class?" Mr. Duncan asked seeing Chad had a paper between his fingers.

"Um… not sir"

"Pay attention"

"Yes sir"

The next minutes were spent in silence from a smiling Sonny and a fuming Chad.

"Mom I'm home" Sonny said. Finally the day was over and she was home to rest… even though she had a long week to go.

"Allison Munroe!" Connie spat with anger. She had the phone in her hands which Sonny assumed was a call from the principal.

"Mom I can totally explain, it was Chad's fau—"

"I don't want to hear about Chad again Sonny! You can't blame him for the failures in your life! Now I better hear a good response from you about your attitude" Connie was never mad, actually she was very calm but when it came about Sonny's grades, she transformed into another person.

"I was paying attention in class until Chad started poking my shoulder just to bother me!" Sonny whined.

"Sonny, I don't care. Look, I know your grades in geometry are pretty bad so I talked with the principal and he assigned you a tutor"

"A tutor? Who?" Sonny asked worried. She didn't like the idea of having a tutor. Chad would mock her.

"Oh, Miss Black recommended me her best student" Connie just smirked and when Sonny realized who Connie was talking about her eyes went wide and her mouth gasped in shock.

"NO WAY!"

**Theres Chapter 1 people! :) Hope you enjoyed it and Please Read & Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac  
**


	3. Chapter 2 First Friend

**Hey Guys! :) Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! :D **

**Disclaimer: .Own.S.W.A.C  
**

**Chapter 2: First Friend**

Sonny entered down the hall with her head down. She couldn't believe her luck. _Scratch that._ She did believe it. She opened her locker and put all the books away. She looked like she was in a big depression. The least she wanted to do was to see Chad, even though she would see him. Eventually.

She wasn't expecting him to tutor her. How could she possibly learn with him? Chad would gloat about his great grades in geometry and that was something she wasn't going to stand. Her thoughts were angry. If only she would had put more attention to the class.

"Munroe" A male voice interrupted from her thoughts. Sonny looked up and met Chad's eyes. They were so cold and dark than his usually bright blue eyes. He was the last person she wanted to see. She had to see him everyday almost every time but now with the tutoring classes she had to see him even more. Most of the girls in the school would be thrilled to work with Chad. Too bad they were blind.

"Cooper" She answered. Her voice with the anger that she had been saving up in her. She didn't feel like arguing right now. She was tired from the lack of sleep and the whole time she spent thinking about the whole situation she was in.

"Sonny, I don't know if you know but there's a little funny story that I am your new tutor" Chad spat as if it was the worst thing that ever happened to him. His hands turned into fists and his mouth was closed in a tight line.

"I'm not happy about the whole situation either Chad! I didn't chose this" Sonny said sighing and tucking one strand of hair behind her ear.

"You _didn't_?" Chad looked at Sonny angrily. Emphasizing the sentence. "Are you sure? Because you are the one who got bad grades!" Chad said raising his voice and getting some stares from the other students that were passing by the hall.

Sonny glared at him. She couldn't believe that he could be so egoistical. Everything he could think about was him and only him. Did he ever think that there might be some people beside him with _feelings_?

"Well, I could have paid attention if you weren't disturbing me every single class!" She said crossing her arms and glaring deathly at Chad.

This was an amusing sight to see for who wasn't involved in their discussion. There stood two teens almost yelling at each other… fighting about grades. This was more of a discussion that parents have with their kids. But Sonny and Chad weren't any simple teen. If Chad was ever told that he was a simple teen he would deny it and start talking about how great he was.

"Look Chad" Sonny said as if she was trying to calm her down. "What is done is done. Now let's go to class unlike you want to give me more tutoring and please don't sit next to me anymore!" Sonny said throwing her hands in the air.

"Gladly" Chad said, and with a last glare he turned around to walk to class leaving Sonny behind.

Sonny just sighed in relief when he was gone and tied the laces of her converse. She loved to use converse. She didn't care much about what she wore as long as it matched and was comfortable. Sonny took her books with her and walked toward the same direction Chad did. Class.

**. . . .**

Sonny sat listening to Mrs. Wolman and how interesting psychology was. Thankfully Chad sat as far as he could from Sonny; however she was extremely bored drawing random stuff on her notebook. She looked around the class to see if someone was doing something… well… interesting. She then found Chad who was messaging on his phone, probably texting a girl that wooed for him.

"Mr. Cooper, would you like to tell me what is psychoanalysis about?" Chad shot his head up. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well… it's" Chad's frantic eyes searched around the room for any sign that could help him until his eyes rested on the brunette he annoyed every day. She held her notebook with words written on it. _Study of the unconsciousness. _He smiled his smug smile and looked at the Teacher. Luck was on his side because Sonny was behind Mrs. Wolman and she wouldn't be able to see anything that Sonny wrote.

"It's the study of unconsciousness m'am" Chad said with a smirk on his face. Mrs. Wolman smiled and nodded going back to the subject of class.

"True Mr. Cooper" He would have gotten a nod if the answer wasn't correct anyway. He was everyone's favorite. The teachers adored him. The guys thought of him as superman since Chad could have any girl he wanted. The girls loved him and drooled all over him.

His life was perfect. Well, almost perfect but he wouldn't tell that to anyone. Not even his best friend Tom.

Chad crossed his arms and winked at some girls that were looking his way, hearing some sighs and possibly faints.

Yeah, he was a wanted man.

On the other hand, Sonny was annoyed. All she ever heard in class was about how awesome Chad was or that there were some hotties and notties. What annoyed her the most was that Chad didn't have the decency to thank her from saving him from the teacher's question. Too much niceness for nothing.

The class the next was even worse. It was Spanish class but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that they had desk partners and Sonny was partner with Chad.

Miss Lehster was a 29 year old teacher. She had red hair and green eyes. Some of the jocks tried to hit on her but she would only roll eyes at them and continue the class. Also, she was engaged, which some guys didn't know what engagement meant.

Miss Lehster said she partnered the people because she wanted team work to succeed. Sonny and Chad had tried countless time to make the teacher change their seats but it did impossible to change her mind.

"Psst" Chad whispered to Sonny but the only response he got was being ignored. And he didn't like it. .All

"Come on Sonny" Chad insisted. Poking her on the shoulder with his pencil knowing that she would crack eventually.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked. Her voice sounding a big sharp.

"I will be at your house at 4 to study, don't forget" Chad said with a click of his tongue and winking.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and continued looking at the teacher.

**. . . .**

Finally she could go home. Today had been a boring day. Lucy had been with Tom all day since it was their "couple" day time. She ate alone since Jerkthrob was flirting with some girls and Nico and Grady had attempted to make the cook's menu change. Tawni was rarely with them, she was either on the bathrooms or someone else with her followers.

Sonny loved all of her friends. Except Chad of course, but they were becoming separated. They had been together since kinder but as they grew they became more distant and different.

It was so easy back then, all you needed to do was to say Hey do you want to be my friend? And that was it. But life becomes more complicated. Guys become more complicated. Sonny sighed and remembered her first day at kinder.

_Sonny had shoulder length brown hair and her Fashionita lunchbox was in one of her hands. She had never seen so many kids her age in a same place, beside the park. She sat in one bench ready to eat when a brown and hyper girl sat next to her. _

"_Hi! I'm Lucy!" The girl said enthusiastically. "Do you want to be my best friend?"_

"_Hi! I'm Allison! And sure!" Sonny grinned with joy. Her first friend! This was so exciting._

"_Do you want to meet my other friends?" Lucy asked. Sonny just nodded and was pulled by Lucy to another playground where she saw two little boys her age. The first one had brown hair and green eyes. The other was a little bit taller and had dark blonde hair with deep blue eyes._

"_Hey Guys! This is Allison! Allison, these are Chad and Tom!" Lucy motioned to the two boys that were playing with cars._

_Sonny, being the cheerful kid she was (and is) just smiled hugely "Hi! I'm Allison! And I'm so happy to have friends! And I" The brunette was cut off by the voice of a boy. _

"_I get it, are you always this Sunny?" The blonde had said._

"_Sunny?" Sonny said raising her eyebrows in confusion._

"_Yup, all so perky and cheerful" Chad stated with his eyes almost shut in annoyance and his little hand grabbing the car he was having fun with not so long ago._

"_Uh…" Sonny bit her bottom lip thinking about the answer. "I gwuess so"_

"_I'm going to call you Sonny" Chad said with a smile playing on his lips._

"_Sonny?..." _

"_Yeah! But" Chad became closer to Sonny and whispered so nobody could hear them "Between you and me, I'll call you Sonshine but it's a secret" Little Chad said with a finger over his lips. It was impressive that Chad was a ladies' man since such young age, of course the real hormones kicked in middle school._

_Sonny smiled and nodded. Lucy and Tom just watched them with a confused look on their faces but like any other kid, they forgot and started to play with their toys again._

Sonny smiled at the memories. That was one of the few moments that Chad had ever been nice to her. Since day two they began to fight about toys, then food and so on.

She had almost forgotten that he was the one that created her nickname, but he must have forgot about it too.

Sonny met Nico, Grady and Tawni later that same day and the whole group had been together through anything, including fights (That meant Sonny and Chad mostly).

Speaking of memories, Chad had never called her Sonshine again. Sonny didn't care about it but she wondered why Chad made up that second nick name for her.

**. . . .**

Sonny cleaned up the room where she and Chad were going to study. He would be over in a couple of minutes and she didn't want anything out of place.

The doorbell rang and Sonny took a deep breath for what would be a long afternoon.

**So whatcha think?**

**Please read and review! :D**

**Question of the day: Have you ever felt sparks with Someone?**

**Have a good day! :D**

**Emily  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Sharks and Golden Fishes

**Chapter 3: Sharks and Golden Fishes  
**

Sonny took a deep breath and opened the door.

In the door frame was the blonde Jerkthrob with a bitter look on his face. Chad didn't want to be here. In fact, all he wanted was to be at home or at some place with random girls. He hated that his parents forced him to do this sort of thing. They said it was good for him to become more responsible.

He was responsible enough! He had good grades, was the football captain and had almost every girl at Montesq High drooling for him_. Almost every girl._

Chad just entered Sonny's house without letting her say any word at all.

"Come in!" Sonny said with fake enthusiasm. Chad could be so rude sometimes. She looked at Chad and pointed at the room next to the living room. He just nodded and went in.

Chad took off his brown jacket and put it on the chair. He sat down putting all the books in the table. All he wanted was to finish this as soon as he could.

"So" Sonny said sitting on the chair. Chad just ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Sonny with his ocean blue eyes and smirked.

"So, are you going to sit there all day or you actually want to learn something?" Sonny looked away and took out her books putting them on the table. She hated when he looked at her with that intense look. It was so… deep. Like if he actually had a brain! Amazing was all Sonny could think.

"So we will start with Geometry" Chad stated. His eyes scanning through his bag pack and to the brunette standing next to him.

"Why? Can't we start with Literature?" Sonny said whining and crossing her arms.

"No way! I hate literature!" Chad said narrowing his eyes.

"I hate more Geometry than you hate Literature!" Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"Nu-uh! I hate more Math than you hate geometry than I hate Literature!"

"Puh-lease! I hate more French than you hate math than I hate geometry than you hate literature all together!" Sonny said with a triumphant smile on her face. However, Chad wasn't going to give in easily.

"I hate more school than you hate French than I hate math than you hate geometry than I hate literature!"

"I hate more this city than you hate school than I hate French than you hate math and I hate geometry and that you hate literature!"

"I hate you more than you hate city than I hate school than you hate French than I hate math than you hate geometry than I hate literature!" Said Chad with a smirk on his face. He waited for another comeback but all he heard was silence. He looked at Sonny and saw how her face was totally broken. He suddenly remembered what he said and regretted it.

"Sonny I-" He tried to apologize but was cut off by Sonny's voice.

"Save it, I knew that you didn't like me but hate?" Her voice was almost cracking in tears. He didn't do crying. He didn't do girl crying. And he definitely didn't do Sonny crying. He rarely saw Sonny like this, like the time when he saw Sonny crying was when they were 10 and her dad died. He remembered Sonny was so sad. Even if he was always rude, he could be sensitive sometimes. Right now he knew he had messed it up big time.

"No Sonny! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean it! I know I'm the most conceited, egoistical, self-absorbed jerk you have ever met and I… I'm sorry Sonny" Chad whispered the last part. He looked at Sonny for a response. She was supposed to be cheerful, happy, perky and… Sonny!

Sonny looked up at Chad with a small smile on her lips "Aww, Thanks for apologizing Chad, that was very un-Chad like off you to do" She said teasing, pinching his cheeks a bit. Chad rolled his eyes and smiled a bit grabbing Sonny's wrists and wiping the forming tears in her eyes.

"That I have apologized doesn't mean I don't think you are an annoying elf" Chad said placing her hands on her lap. Sonny just giggled and rolled her eyes, focusing on her books.

"So… what do we study first?" Sonny asked, earning a groan and a frustrated sigh from Chad.

**. . . .**

At Six o'clock they had finally finished their homework. Chad let out a sigh and closed his books. "Finally, I thought my brain was going to burn" He said with a smirk on his face. He took his books and put them in the bag one by one.

"Who would have guessed that you actually have a brain?" Sonny responded crossing her arms and a smile playing on her lips.

"Ha ha, very funny Munroe" Chad said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Sonny pushed Chad's head playfully.

"Anyway I have to go home, I'm a bit tired" Chad said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"I thought you were going to Carly's house tonight" Sonny said with her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

Chad just smirked and grabbed his bag pack. "Nah, she has a boyfriend and even though I'm a jerk, I'm not that big of a jerk" Chad said pointing at himself.

"Aww, I know you aren't" Sonny said poking him in the stomach in an attempt to annoy him but just got an eye roll in response.

"Anyway, Carly isn't good enough for the CDC, there are plenty of fish in the sea" Chad said popping out his collar and showing his infamous smirk.

"Are you comparing girls with fish?" Sonny said with sarcasm in her voice. She just crossed her ams looking at Chad who was running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Yeah why not? And sushi is pretty tasty"

"It's true but fish are ugly! Why can't you compare us… with… tunas? Or..." Sonny gasped at the tought" Even better! What about golden fish?" Sonny said with her big smile and pointing a finger in the air showing she had just had a great idea.

"Golden… fishes?" Chad said skeptically. "That's original Sonny" He said sarcastically "Come on Sonny, I bet you have compared guys with fishes too"

"No I haven't, but I have compared you with a shark"

"A shark?"

"Yeah! You are… always lurking for a prey which we could say it's a girl, you have to intimidate other guys that aren't –according to you- at your level and when you break up with a girl, you break her heart like a shark kills a poor innocent fish!" Sonny finished her speech with her whole face flushed red and looking at Chad as if he was an animal… which according to Sonny he was…

"Sharks are pretty cool..." Chad just leaned in closer to Sonny and whispered in her ear "They are… _dangerous and mysterious_" Chad leaned back to his original position and opened the front door. "See you tomorrow Sonny!" Chad waved and closed the door with a low thud.

Sonny just stood there thinking about sharks… how the hell did they ended talking about them anyway?

**. . . .**

**Im sorry for not updating and im sorry this eppy is kinda short but i didn't know what to write! I had a writers block *Sigh* Im sorry. Please forgiveme :D But i promise next chapter will be better  
**

**And thank you so much for your reviews! They make my day, lets make them to 16, watcha think? :)**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Emily.  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Water and Oil don't mix

**_The Tutor_**

**Chapter 4: Water and Oil don't mix.  
**

Chad stood in front of his locker, putting away his books and fixing his hair in the mirror. He looked amazingly handsome as always. Chad put on his leather jacket and closed the locket with a loud bang and as usual everyone was looking at _The Chad Dylan Cooper._

He loved his life and himself. High school was his kingdom; he could talk to whoever he wanted and not be bothered by it.

With a smirk on his face and his ear buds he walked down the hall, stopping some times to look at some girls and wink at them or just say Hello Brah, to any guy. He loved the effect he had on people. He loved when girls would swoon at his sight and the guys followed him like a lost puppy to learn his tactics around girls.

The thing was…

That Chad Dylan Cooper _didn't need_ any tactics to get any girl he wanted. _Except one_ but he didn't like her so he didn't care.

He had people eating at the palm on his hands, even teachers. Some female teachers would even blush at the sight of him though Chad would never try anything on an older woman or also called a cougar… that seemed gross even if it boosted his reputation which he didn't any more boost.

He looked just gorgeous and cool. His day wasn't complete though, he just needed—

BAM!

CHAD DYLAN FREAKIN COOPER!

_That. _Ah Music to his ears.

"What's up Son-nay?" Chad asked to an angry Sonny. She was dressed in a yellow dress just above the knee, a white cardigan and white flats. Her brown hair was left loose making her look _stupid cute_.

"_You_ know what's up Chad-day!" Sonny said boiling anger. You could almost see the red aura all around her. The girls looked at her as if she was crazy to talk to Chad Dylan Cooper and the boys just smirked noticing that Chad had everything under control.

Well… that's what it seemed though.

"I'm voted as hottest male in high school? I _already knew_ that Sonny" Chad said with a chuckle that annoyed Sonny. Chad knew what Sonny was talking about though but the fact that he was able to annoy the hell out of her was funnier than to do whatever he had to do.

"Give me back my math notebook Chad" Sonny whined. She was frustrated at his behavior. This was something somewhat normal for them. Chad would steal something from her and wait until she came to look for it. Sonny just stood there with her arms folded and glaring at a smirking Chad.

If looks could kill… Chad would be dead… 10 times and buried too.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but—"

"Then why don't we?" Chad asked. An amusing smile playing on his lips.

Sonny just looked away from Chad's face and blushed. She tried to avoid his gaze and his face.

After all, Chad has an effect on _everybody_.

"Chad, please I really need my notebook, class is going to start in 2 minutes" Sonny said finally looking at Chad again. He rolled his eyes and opened his bag to take out a green notebook written Sonny all over it.

"Here" Chad said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Sonny muttered thanks and turned around to walk to her class but she heard some footsteps behind her.

She turned around and found that Chad was following her.

"What now?" Sonny asked

"I have the same class as you" Chad smiled an evil smile.

"Why me? Why?" Sonny said banging her head against her math notebook.

"You are just lucky" Chad said clearly amused by the sight of torturing Sonny and how annoying he could be.

"Yeah, I'm lucky I haven't died yet in your company" Sonny said mocking sarcasm.

They opened the doors to Math class. The class was full with students sitting or chatting about something. The teacher hadn't arrived yet and the bell had just rung.

Sonny just walked with her books in her hand and sat on an empty chair close to the board.

Sonny opened her bag pack and took out everything she needed for class. She didn't care if she was known as a nerd or a loser. She didn't care about what people thought about her, only her friends. Well, mainly Lucy but lately they have grown more distant.

She didn't know if it was due to Tom and their relationship or it was just that their friendship was breaking, but whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Chad sat a couple seats away from Sonny sighing to himself. Finally the teacher entered and started to give a speech about how important math was_. Yeah right_.

If Chad could, he would "borrow" Nico and Grady's time machine to go back in time and kill the one who invented math.

Chad tried to listen intently to the teacher but it was just too boring and he had better stuff to do than listen to a math lesson.

He glanced at Sonny and stared at her intently. He observed how her brows were narrowed trying to understand the information. How her brown hair was long and shiny, always so perfect. How her red lips were pressed in a tight line.

"Mr. Cooper" Chad's head snapped quickly at Mr. Gray. He didn't wanted to get caught looking at Sonny, he would rather be dead.

"Yeah Mr. Gray?" Chad asked.

"Take these sheets, you need to fill them and give me one of them every week to see how Miss Munroe is doing on the tutoring sessions" Mr. Gray just gave Chad the sheets and walked around looking at the other students.

Chad grabbed one of the sheets and started to fill them.

Name, date, tutored name blah blah. This was beyond boring. Then there was a section that said "Student Skills". What was he supposed to put there? What skill did Sonny have?

She wasn't very patient and she was very annoying. Chad bit his pencil trying to write something _nice_ about Sonny.

Well, she is smart Chad thought. Nice and has interest in learning.

Chad let his mind flow and his hand too. When he finally finished his eyes were open wide.

What the hell he had just written?

_Student Skills_

_Sonny is very smart and has a desire to learn._

_She is very enthusiastic and very happy when she understands everything. Like when her brown her falls down her face and covers her eyes, it lets me wondering what she is thinking about._

_Her lips are meant to smile because she is really nice._

_She—_

Chad couldn't read anymore. What was _that?_ He was supposed to write something polite about Sonny, not a testament about how gorgeous she was – apparently-. Chad just took an eraser and erased anything that could expose his affection toward Sonny.

Yeah, he had affection towards her. But why wouldn't he?

She was one of the first girls that he was friends with – if friends was what they were-. She didn't care if he was handsome, rich or popular, she treated him like any other jerk out there and he liked that.

She wasn't fake

She was real.

But whoa, let's stop here. He didn't have any romantic feelings towards Sonny.

HELL NO.

She was just kind of her best girl-friends in the friendship terms of course.

He would protect her if she was in trouble or help her if she needed that. He did care about her.

Not that he would _ever_ admit it though.

Tom had said countless times that Chad and Sonny would make an adorable couple but Chad couldn't imagine himself with Sonny.

Chad and Sonny

Sonny and Chad

No, it didn't sound normal. It was weird

And Channy? Really?

That sounded like… like a channel, I mean like a real chick flick with grannies plus television. Granny's changing the channels on TV equals Channy.

Made sense? Well to Chad it did.

They said that opposites attract but… they were more than opposites. They were like water and oil, totally different and they can't be mixed together.

"Mr. Cooper are you done?" Mr. Gray asked. Chad erased the last bits of words and handed it to the teacher. He looked at his hands.

Were his hands trying to tell him something?

_Nah._

. . . .

"Sonny!" Chad said trying to catch up to Sonny but the crowd of students getting out of the class didn't give him a lot of chance to walk.

Sonny turned around and looked at Chad with a puzzled expression on her face. She waited outside until all the people got out.

Chad fixed his hair and leaned against the door. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding while he was trying to walk through that crowd.

"So Sonny, your mom called" Sonny raised her eyebrows in confusion. And opened her mouth trying to ask why but she didn't know how.

"Say it already, you look like a goldfish" Chad said at Sonny who indeed, looked like a goldfish closing and opening her mouth. When they realized, they were bursting in laugh and thankfully there wasn't a lot of people in the corridors.

"So you finally took my advice and started comparing girls with golden fishes instead of random fishes?" Sonny asked, her cheeks tainted red for so much laughing.

Chad just shrugged nonchalant with a smile on his face. "Nah, just you" He looked at Sonny whose face was confused. He scratched the back of his neck trying to talk because the silent was really loud. "So, uh, your mom called me and asked me if I could give you a ride to the party today"

"Oh, right so… would you?" Sonny asked. This was awkward. When they were being nice or polite to each other it was weird. There was a tension in the air.

"Yeah but you will have to get out of my car some meters before we get near the house because I don't want to be seen with you" And they were back.

Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Fine" She said.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"We will good if you wear something decent to the party Sonny! No short dresses okay?" Chad said, feigning somewhat kind of disgust.

Sonny ignored him and just walked away.

Yeah, a usual fight but then why both of them were smiling?

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**Read and Review Please :D**_

_**The faster you review, the faster i will update.  
**_

_**And if you can, check out my other story Mystery House (100% Channy)  
**_


	6. Chapter 5 A Pleasant Feeling

**In my defense, i was sick! Thats why i havent updated, sorry guys im truly deeply sorry! (lol that sounded like a song oh im babbling again) Also i have the choreographys at school which consists on a dancing copetition between 10, 11 and 12 grade and WE HAVE TO WIN THIS YEAR! Lol i have had to dance but thankfully i learn the steps quickly (: also since the choreography are march 4, i will be having less homeworks and that = to more writing YAY! :D So i made this chapter extra long for you guys :) As an apology. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: BLA BLA BLA I DNT OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 5: A Pleasant Feeling**

Friday night.

Sonny stood in front of her mirror fixing her outfit. She groaned when she realized Chad was coming to pick her up in 45 minutes.

Her outfit consisted on skinny jeans, black flat shoes and a blue flowery shirt that had a V cut and showed enough skin but not too much. Her hair was left loose and she just put little make up, looking as natural as possible.

Sonny grabbed her purse and put in her keys, cell phone, gloss and money just in case she got lost or Chad left her at the party to run away with a random chick.

Minutes passed and Sonny glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock with ten minutes and Chad was late.

How could he take so long? He only lived few houses away.

Ding dong.

Finally the doorbell rang and Sonny ran as fast as she could to open a door.

When she opened it, there stood the blonde heartthrob with a smirk on his face. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket, blue dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. There was a chain that was hanging on his chest but Sonny couldn't read what was written on it. If Sonny had a crush on Chad she would be drooling but she wasn't. That's why she just gaped at him… for now.

"Excited to see me?" Chad's voice asked. He was refraining himself from laughing. The look on Sonny's face was really funny. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a goldfish… again. Chad looked at her and his eyes got wide when he realized her outfit. She looked beautiful; she would surely attract a lot of looks tonight. He tried to keep his cool but inside he was nervous. She did look really pretty and after all… he was a guy and it was all caused by the hormones… right?

Chad imagined the looks that guys would give to Sonny tonight and he didn't like the thought.

Not at all.

"Chad?" Sonny said. She waved a hand in front of his face trying to bring him back to reality. Chad snapped out of it and tried to regain his cool once again.

"Change your outfit" Chad said firmly. Sonny just stared at him as if he was crazy. What he had just said? Had he just ordered her to change her outfit? It took her two hours to pick and decide!

"Excuse me?" Sonny said, anger building inside of her.

"You heard me, go and change" Chad said firmly. No emotion in his eyes.

"What? Why? You can't tell me what to wear" Sonny half yelled frustration clear in her eyes. Who did Chad think he was? Her father?

"Well I'm not going to let you come with me like…" He gestured at Sonny "this, you look like a hooker" Sonny's eyes bulged out of her sockets. How did she look like a hooker? The only skin she was showing were her arms and neck! Besides she wasn't even wearing that much make up.

"I do not look like a hooker! And I'm going even if I have to walk" Sonny said trying to push Chad aside so she would go out.

Chad just blocked her door, not moving an inch.

"Well, then I guess you will have to stay, no way in hell I'm going to let you go like that" Chad said. Sonny stared at him dumbfounded. What was wrong with him? Was he only doing this to annoy her or what? Suddenly a thought came to Sonny's mind but she just shook her head, it couldn't be… could it? Could Chad Dylan Cooper be caring? Or even worse, could he be jealous?

Sonny laughed internally at the last part. There was no way he could be jealous if some guys looked at her in the party.

"Whatever Chad, you are going to miss the party if you stay on the door all night… without having any fun… or getting into a pool" Sonny trailed off wondering if she could convince Chad to move and go to the party so she could go.

Chad sighed. If he stayed he would miss a lot of fun and CDC always goes to every party.

"Fine but only if you put a jacket on" Chad said seriously.

Sonny let out a deep breath knowing this was as far she could go without making an argument out of it. She nodded and went to bring a jacket.

Five minutes passed when Sonny finally appeared with a black jacket. Chad smiled satisfied and went to his car followed by an annoyed Sonny.

"Well, let's go" Chad said eagerly starting the engine. Sonny just looked at the window not uttering a word. Chad pursed his lips deep in thought, he knew that Sonny was kind of mad at him and would give him the cold shoulder.

He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. When they finally reached the party, Sonny got out at the first chance she got and Chad rolled his eyes. He parked and got out straightening his jacket and wearing a mega watt smile on his face.

"S'up dude?" Tom said appearing suddenly next to Chad.

"Nothing much, just fashionably late as always" Chad said popping out his collar.

"I saw that Sonny came with you eh" Tom said, a smirk appearing on his face. Chad smacked the back of his head.

"Not what you think, she just asked me for a ride and I just agreed"

"You let someone ride on _Roxy_?" Tom said folding his arms and surprised.

"It's not like I had a choice, she knew I was going to the party and we live close to each other" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Sure sure" Tom said sarcastically "Let's go inside, there are a lot of people and I don't want any guy looking at Lucy" He said a bit worried.

Suddenly Chad's eyes opened wide.

Sonny was inside!

**. . . .**

Chad looked through the crowd if he could catch a glimpse of shining, silky and beautiful brown hair. When he realized he couldn't find her, he frowned.

When he turned around he saw a familiar brunette not too far away from him.

"Lucy!" Chad said out loud trying to catch her attention. Luckily she did and waved at him.

"Have you seen Sonny?" Chad said when he was close enough so she could hear him through the loud music.

"She said she was going to dance, why?" Chad didn't reply and walked as fast as he could to the dance floor.

The music was so loud that it hurt his ears and the fact that the people weren't giving him any space to walk made it harder.

After some minutes of crowd pushing he finally reached the dance floor and relief washed over him. There she was, dancing with a guy in the middle of the dance floor.

Wait a minute. A guy?

An unknown guy?

Chad clenched his fists and walked over. He tapped on the guy's shoulder. When he turned around it was Andy, a known playboy at Rivercreek school although not many people knew him at Chad's school, especially Sonny, she was too naïve.

"Hey dude, long time no see" Andy said through a smile. A smile that Chad wanted to wipe off his face, and that's what he did. Before he could blink he punched Andy on the face.

Thankfully nobody around them noticed except for Sonny.

"Stay away from her" Chad said, gritting his teeth. His eyes shot venom and Andy just ran away as fast as he could.

"What is your problem?" Sonny half yelled, punching Chad on his shoulder. Chad snapped out of it and looked at Sonny. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her outside.

".go!" Sonny said, struggling to get out of Chad's grasp however he was so much stronger than her.

When they finally were outside in the yard, Chad let go of Sonny. She rubbed her wrists and remembered what they were talking about.

"What was that all about?" She asked irritated.

"You don't know who he was don't you? He is Andy Malone, one of the biggest players around here" Chad said calmly.

"So what?" Sonny said.

"What do you mean so what? Sonny, he isn't a nice guy! He could have done something to you!" Chad said stepping closer to her, anger irradiating from both of them.

It was curious how their bickering and fights became more serious along the years. At first they were simple pranks and bickering about random stuff, now they were bickering about deeper things, like feelings. Why they became like this? Nobody knew.

Sonny ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Since when you care so much about me Chad?" Sonny asked, curiosity building inside her.

Chad looked at his feet and mumbled something that Sonny couldn't hear.

"What was that?" She asked

"I SAID that…" And again he made it inaudible.

"What?"

"I SAID THAT I HAVE ALWAYS CARED ABOUT YOU!" Chad yelled. When he realized what he said, he turned bright red and turned around so he wouldn't face Sonny.

Sonny stood there speechless. He cared about her? Well, she did care about him too, he was her friend and somehow he knew more about her that some other of her friends did, more than Lucy sometimes. Her face heated up and she was crimson red.

Why was she blushing? She tried to manage her blush but it was impossible.

"I… er… I don't know what to say" Sonny managed to say. Chad sighed and turned around to face Sonny. He was still a bit flushed but not as much as before. Both of them tried to avoid eye contact.

"You don't need to say anything" Chad whispering.

"Thank you" Sonny said, now looking at Chad straight in the eye. He was taken off guard. She was thanking him?

It felt good; he felt as if his chest grew, his heart and he felt happier.

"What for?"

"For being an awesome friend even if sometimes we don't seem like it" She giggled.

Friends

That what they were…. Just friends.

Chad felt happy at hearing they were friends but at the same time, his heart ached.

He must be getting a cold.

"Come on, let's go back inside" Chad said walking to the house. Sonny just gaped at him and his sudden change of humor.

One minute he was mean, then he was nice and then he was mean again.

_Men_

"Are you coming or not?" Chad said with a growl on his face.

Sonny snapped out of her day dream and followed him with a smile.

They walked a feet away from each other as they approached the house. Neither dared to look at each other as their faces were still a bit flushed. Chad dug his hand on his pockets and straightened his jacket. Sonny ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her arms around her.

The air was chilly cold and she was starting to shiver even though she was wearing a jacket.

"You cold?" Chad asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah" Sonny said, trying to gain heat rubbing her hands.

"Too bad" Chad smirked and continued walking. The house was almost there and the loud music could be heard clearly from their spot.

"Sonny! Chad!" They heard a voice going to them. It was Lucy

"Guys, come on in, the games are starting" She waved at them and then disappeared into the house.

Sonny's eyes widened and shook her head. "I'm not going" She knew they would play truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven and that kind of stuff and she was not comfortable with it.

Not at all.

Chad smirked and took this chance to annoy Sonny. "Scared Sonny?" His voice was full of mocking.

"No! I'm just very comfortable here outside"

"Hah, yeah right" Chad said sarcastically "And it will get even better in a few minutes when it starts to rain"

Sonny's eyes grew bigger as saucers

"It's going to what?"

"Rain. R-A-I-N"

"I heard it you moron" Sonny rolled her eyes and hugged herself tighter.

"Then why you ask?" Chad said smiling at her. She looked so cold, Chad felt bad for mocking her few minutes ago and not giving her his jacket.

"Shut up" She scoffed and walked to the house followed by Chad.

When they got to the house the music volume was lower and it was easier to walk through since there were lots of mini groups around the house playing games. Chad and Sonny walked really close to each other because there were still some places where there were a lot of people dancing.

One second, their hands collided. Sonny's cold hand and Chad's hot one.

They felt "it".

"It" was something… different. It wasn't a spark but something much… nicer, more pleasant.

Something meant to be.

But obviously they just ignored thinking it was a goose bump.

"Guys, you made it!" Angie said. She was the host of the party and of course, one of Chad's number one fans. A very clingy girl with green eyes that could hypnotize any guy.

Though Chad wasn't _any guy_. He was Chad Dylan Freakin Cooper, he wasn't ordinary.

Angie grabbed Chad's hand and led him to the group that was standing in one corner, forgetting about Sonny.

Sonny saw as Angie grabbed Chad's hand and she wondered what it would feel like to grab Chad's hand.

Would they be soft? Or would they be rough? Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing hers.

Apparently Chad had grabbed her hand just after Angie grabbed his. He didn't want to be alone with Barbie Girl and her followers so he dragged Sonny with him.

Also, he didn't want to lose her from his sight, what if Andy came back?

Chad shuddered and pushed that thought away.

Sonny's hand felt smooth and soft. They were also warm and he felt that pleasant feeling again but he didn't know what it was.

Maybe he would soon find out...

**Hope you liked it :D Please Read And Review :D**


	7. Chapter 6 The Cooper Cuteness

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter :) By the way, i have decided to enter this story in _P_****_urpleTwilight9720's contest Sonny with a Chad Competition_ (: Also, check my newest one-shot! Its called My Favorite Princess, its for another contest lol. Please read it and review.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**Dont forget to review because last chapter i really got few.  
**

**Chapter 6:The Cooper Cuteness  
**

"Wow Chad, you do work out" Angie said, in an attempt to flirt with Chad, who just ignored her. She ran her hand through Chad's arm making him feel very uncomfortable.

They already sat in the circle with Angie's friends but Chad hadn't released his grip on Sonny's hand and she didn't mind right now. They were surrounded by a lot of people, mostly unknown. The kids that were sitting on the floor were squishing each other in order to find a place to sit.

"Oh, hi Sonya, I didn't see you" Angie said with a warming smile but her eyes said otherwise. Sonny just smiled politely and backed away slightly "Hi Angie, and is Sonny by the way" Angie just shrugged as if Sonny wasn't there. Sonny felt out of place so she tried to get up and leave but some weight on her right hand stopped her.

Chad had a smirk on his face while he pretended as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Sonny sighed and whispered at Chad's ear. "Let me go" She whispered because there were a lot of persons around them that could hear them.

"I'm comfortable thank you" Chad replied, smirking. Sonny sighed and didn't protest anymore. Chad was stronger than her and she wasn't feeling like making a scene in front of god knows who, besides, she was comfortable too…

An hour passed and Sonny was feeling better, she had made little chats with the people around her, some of them were really nice people and others… others weren't just not her type of friends. Chad in the other hand talked with everybody, laughed and joked. He got along with everybody and once in a while he glanced at Sonny to see if she was feeling comfortable. He saw her talking with a girl that sat next to her and notice she was having a good time despite Sonny didn't want to be here.

"So, how long have you been together?" Sandra asked. She had dark hair with grey eyes. She could be a model but she was very nice and polite. Sonny and Sandra could be good friends.

"Uh? What?" Was Sonny's response. She didn't understand what Sandra was talking about. Together who? Sonny frowned at Sandra.

"I mean, how long have you and Blonde boy over there been together?" Sonny opened her eyes wide. What the hell? Did Sandra just assumed she was dating Chad? Sonny wanted to laugh but she felt too shocked for it. She and Chad together? That could never ever happen. But then why Sandra thought that…?

"We are not together, what makes you think that?" Sonny asked, clearly uncomfortable by her situation. Sandra raised her eyebrows at Sonny and smiled sheepishly.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Sonny turned around and saw her hand that was now intertwined with his. She frowned; she didn't remember intertwining hands with Chad…

Sonny let out a long sigh "That jerk is a friend and won't drop my hand, he is just so annoying" Sonny said with a sigh and rolling her eyes. Sandra giggled and tucked a strand of black her behind her ear. Sandra obviously thought Chad had another reason to hold Sonny's hand than just annoy her but she just dropped the topic, seeing it made Sonny uncomfortable.

"Hello young ones!" A voice said and everyone turned their heads to face the DJ. "Let's play a round of 7 minutes in heaven" He smirked and Sonny grimaced. She hated those games; they were so shallow and disgusting. How could some girls be willing to kiss a random guy they were paired with?

Half an hour passed and two couples had already played. They were locked in a closet and everyone remained silent to hear their kissing. Sonny just thought it was so gross!

Chad had one hand on his right pocket and the other one holding Sonny's hand. He hated to admit it but it felt good. Her hands were smooth and soft, they were also cold and they matched with his warm ones. Chad said to himself that he was holding her hand in case she wanted to leave, which he wouldn't let her. He felt he was responsible for her in some way.

Chad sighed. He was bored of this lame party. It was always the same, clingy girls trying to seduce him and guys that played with girls all night. Chad was known as a bad boy, a jerk and a heartthrob but he wasn't one. He was a heartthrob yes, but he would never hurt a girl. He just had girlfriends twice and the rest were just rumors.

He was a guy that cared about his family, his friends and of course, his ego that was the size of America but all in all, he was a good guy.

But if anyone discovered his soft side his reputation would go down the drain and well… he would become just another _normal_ guy. Chad shuddered at the thought.

"Let's go" Chad said, tugging Sonny along with him. Sonny just nodded and followed him. She was tired of being at the party too.

"Now, the next pair!" The DJ announced "Chad Dylan Cooper and the brunette standing with him" Brunette? I have a name Sonny thought. She was fuming but then she realized what the DJ said, the next pair. Oh no.

Chad's eyes went wide open and he regained his cool "Hey dude, we can't, we are leaving" Chad said clearly trying to get out of this situation.

"Come on bro, it's just 7 minutes" Everyone stared back at Chad and Sonny.

"The brunette is clearly NOT up to kissing Chaddykins, so I will do it!" A dark haired girl with blue eyes said. She was Sonny's height but just an inch taller but she was wearing heels. She was beautiful but there was something fake about her. Sonny sighed in relief, even if the girl had somewhat insulted Sonny saying she wasn't enough to kiss Chad, she was relieved.

Chad tried to avoid the situation and get out of there but he knew all eyes were on him. He glanced and saw Sonny standing there feeling awkward. If he dragged Sonny to the closet… he wouldn't be alive to tell it.

"But—"The DJ tried to interrupt but he shut up at one of Angie's glares. The DJ sighed and stared at Chad's response. Chad just sighed heavily and let go of Sonny's hand.

"I'll do it" Chad said but then he leaned in closer to Sonny. "Wait for me" He whispered in her ear. Sonny just nodded and stared at Chad dumfounded until he walked and got inside the closet with that bimbo.

The DJ stood among the crowd with a chronometer. "Okay people, please be silent and the counting will start in 3! 2! 1!" And he pushed the button. Everybody stood silent with their ears on the closet doors. The only sounds that could be heard were the ragged breaths inside the closet. Sonny was a fair distance from the closet but she heard everything and she couldn't help but feel a bit sick. She felt as if someone had punched her stomach and all color left her face. She folded her arms around her stomach trying to make that unpleasant feeling go away. The more she heard, the worse she felt.

Sandra turned around and saw Sonny's face. She quickly approached at Sonny. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sandra asked. Sonny just inhaled a deep breath and answered. "I think I ate something out of date" Sandra raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I guess you are actually sick, you look pale, with whom are you leaving?"

"With Chad" Sonny said, still holding her stomach

"Oh, well the seven minutes are almost over so he will come out any second"

"I know"

Sandra touched Sonny's forehead and it was burning. Also her eyes were a bit red and the pain on her stomach wasn't getting any better.

"Sandra?"

"Yeah?"

"When Chad comes out, don't tell him I got sick okay?"

"What? Why?" Sandra said confused. Why didn't Sonny want to tell Chad that she was feeling sick?

"Because he is going to freak out and then annoy me to death" Sonny said, stumbling a bit and trying to look normal since there were only seconds till Chad got out of the closet.

Sonny ran a hand through her hair, straightening it a little and straightening her clothes.

"How do I look?" Sonny asked at Sandra whose arms were folded with an amused look.

"Okay but you do look a bit out of place"

"I'll say I'm tired" Sonny said trying to sound convinced however her voice sounded a bit weak. She sighed and saw as the closet's door opened showing Chad with messy hair followed behind by a somewhat indecent bimbo.

Chad's gaze stopped on Sonny's. Blue collided with brown. Chad's messy hair was falling down his eyes and his lips were bright red and swollen. Sonny couldn't stop thinking about how attractive Chad looked at that moment. He walked toward Sonny, neither of them leaving each other's gaze. It was a slow motion moment but then she felt the voices were fading and everything was slower until it became black.

Sonny had just fainted.

**. . . .**

"Sonny?" Sonny's eyes opened slowly. She heard a voice but couldn't hear it clearly. Where was she? And what had happened?

"Thank god you are awake" Sonny stirred and faced the sound. She opened her eyes and she found some blue pools staring back at her. With a shriek she tried to get away from those eyes but instead her forehead collided with his.

"God Munroe, what is your head made of? Stone?" Chad said, holding his forehead between his hands. Sonny just rubbed her forehead between groans of pain. It hurt and it wasn't just because of Chad's head impact but she had a headache. Chad's eyes snapped open and looked at Sonny, a concern look crossing his eyes. "Sonny, how do you feel? Are you ok?" Chad said reaching Sonny's head and rubbing it trying to soothe her.

"Of course I'm not okay!" Sonny shouted slapping Chad's hand away. "My head hurts like hell" Chad ignored Sonny's mood and approached at her again.

"Let me see" Chad said and before she could say no, he grabbed her face and looked at her forehead. Sonny's eyes were in front of his lips and she couldn't help but stare. She shook her thoughts away, what the hell was wrong with her? She might have hit her head really hard. "It just looks a little red but nothing a good cream can't do" Chad said, releasing the grip he had around Sonny's head.

Sonny ignored the warm feeling that was around her and looked around her. "Where am I?" Sonny asked.

"My house" Chad said nonchalantly as if it was no deal.

"What? I want to go home!" Sonny said getting up from a bed but she was pushed down by two strong arms.

"No way, you are in no conditions to be alone at your house" Chad said frowning "And don't worry, I told your mom and she said you should stay here since she is working" Sonny sighed.

"But I don't have any clothes" Sonny said.

"Don't worry; I will let you borrow some old clothes from me"

"And where are you going to sleep?"

"My sleeping bag" Chad opened his drawer and took out some boxers and an old t-shirt and tossed it to Sonny. "There, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

"Chad?" Chad turned around with his hand on the knob.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you being so nice lately?" Sonny asked. She was curious; usually Chad would be sort of caring if she was in any problem but lately he had been acting more protective and it was weird but at the same time pleasant.

Chad let out a deep breath "I don't know" Chad said honestly and got out of the room, closing the door right behind him.

She looked at the room, it was a dark blue and there was another door that she thought it led her to the bathroom. There was a desk with a computer on it, a guitar and some pictures hanging out the walls. There was one and she recognized as little Chad on his first day of class. His little arms were around a smaller Tom and her. Lucy, Tawni, Nico and Grady were behind them, not paying attention to the camera. The three of them looked so happy and so careless. It would be awesome to be that age again and not worry about strange feelings and bipolar teens.

Sonny changed into Chad's clothes and stood up to turn off the light. When she got in the bed, she noticed that it smelled like Chad but of course it would since it was his bed. Sonny looked at the ceiling thinking about what had happened today. She had been feeling sick and she was sure it was something she ate but it was mixed with something else she couldn't describe. Also she had been thinking about Chad in another way, like if he was another guy and not her frenemy!

Yes, she was very sick. What kind of virus did she have now?

**. . . .**

Sonny woke up at something poking her face. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw a figure with blonde hair. Her eyes snapped open and sat down on the bed in one quick motion. Her gaze stopped at the blonde toddler in front of her. She was a little blonde girl who looked around 3 years old with green eyes and looked really similar to Chad.

"Ella! I told you to wait until Sonny woke up" Chad said appearing from nowhere.

"But I wanna plway with Sowwy" Ella said, pointing at Sonny. Chad's eyes softened up at the little girl in front of him. Ella's green eyes were sparkling and her cute baby face could charm anyone.

"Sonny will play with you in half an hour okay? She has to eat" Chad said softly, lowering to Ella's eye level.

"A'ight!" Ella said, copying Chad's word. "Ownly cuz you are the best brower ever!"

Sonny couldn't help but silently aww.

Chad just kissed Ella's forehead and fixed her hair in a ponytail. "And I love you sissy, go to your room, Sonny and I will be there"

The toddler just nodded and got out of the room but after she was out of sight she peeked in "I wove you too Chaddy" and left..

"She is so cute" Sonny smiled.

"Of course, she is a Cooper" Chad said smirking.

Sonny rolled her eyes and ignored his statement "How old is she?"

Chad looked at Sonny. She looked so cute with her hair messed up. "Uh, two and a half"

"Wow, she has grown up a lot, last time I saw her she was just a baby!" Sonny said exclaiming. Chad sat down and smirked.

"I know, by the way, nice hair" Chad said before standing up and heading outside the room.

Sonny groaned out loud and buried her face in her pillow.

**This chapter is kind of a filler one, i know its not that good but next one will be better. Hope you liked it though, please review (: **


	8. Chapter 7 Words from the Soul

**Another Chapter!** **You are about to read and know a part of Chad that you would have never guessed! His soft side :) Well, part of it... :P Hope you enjoy and please Review! I'm having a writers block but if i read your reviews, i would get some ideas to continue this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do i look like the guy who owns swac whose name i don't know? I dont think so. So yeah, i don't own SWAC.  
**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 7: Words from the Soul**

After 15 minutes of being half-asleep on the bed, Sonny finally decided to wake up. The bed was too warm for her own liking and she was feeling hungry. She tried to sit but her arms and legs were a little sore. Sonny let out a groan in frustration.

This time she tried to get up but when she lifted the quilt, a rush of cold air made her shiver. A loud thump brought Sonny's attention to the door and she saw Chad standing up in front of her. Now she noticed that he was wearing nothing but pajama pants and a white t-shirt that was almost transparent. Sonny blushed and shook her head.

"Finally you decided to get up?" Chad asked an amused looking crossing his features. Sonny ignored him, feeling too tired to argue back. When she supported herself to get up she felt dizzy and almost fell but before her face touched the ground, two strong arms were around her. "Sonny are you feeling okay?" Chad carried her in princess style.

"Let me down" Sonny struggled in his grasp but it was no avail. She was feeling very weak and let out a deep sigh. Chad placed her down on the bed and touched her forehead.

"You are hot" Chad said making Sonny roll her eyes but blush at the same time.

"Chad, it isn't time to make comment like those" Chad chuckled and sat next to her.

"I'm saying that you've got fever" Realization hit her and a crimson blush crept over her face. Sonny looked away unable to look at him straight in the eye. Chad raised an eyebrow, confused at Sonny's reaction.

"I should better go home" Sonny said trying to stand up however Chad pushed her down.

"You can't, it's raining and your mom isn't home, you better stay here until she comes"

"What if I don't want to?" Sonny glared at Chad who had a smug look on his face.

"I didn't give you a choice Sonny" He smirked. Chad pushed her down and covered her with the quilt. "I'll be right back, I'm going to make some tea, don't move" He said sternly, walking out the room. Sonny sighed and got out of the bed, ignoring Chad's orders. Even if she was sick, she was curious and wanted to explore more about Chad's room.

She looked over the room and everything was the same as yesterday, the pictures were in their place and the guitar hadn't been moved. Sonny narrowed her eyes at the guitar. Had Chad ever singed? She had never heard him sing or play the guitar but she knew he did since he would brag about it in their fights.

Sonny looked over the desk and saw that there was a book she hadn't seen yesterday. Getting out of the bed, she walked until she was sitting in front of the desk holding the book in her hands. The title surprised her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_Chad's Poem Book_

What the hell? Chad wrote poems? That was so… un-Chad like. Sonny wanted to open the book and read but she felt nervous. The book had a dark blue cover but the letters were a bright yellow. With shaking hands Sonny slowly opened the book, landing on the first page.

_What I seem_

_Everybody wants to be like me_

_But they don't know how I feel_

_My life it's not what it seems to be_

_But if I tell them, it's not something they will believe_

_I look like an awesome guy_

_But happiness is not something I can buy_

_I pretend that my life is perfect_

_When in reality, affection is neglected_

_I say I'm very confident_

_But inside, I have many doubts that keep me wondering—_

Sonny couldn't keep reading. She felt like she was invading Chad's personal life and had no right to read if he didn't want her to. Right now, Sonny felt bad for Chad, she didn't know he had to pretend so much. Sonny always knew that since his parents traveled a lot they left him alone; they did love him but they didn't spend time with him or Ella often. Sonny sighed.

Then the door flung open and Sonny let out a gasp in surprise. Chad was holding a cup of tea but his hold was almost a fist. Sonny was livid in surprise and fear. She had her hands on the poem book; even if it was closed she knew she shouldn't have touched it.

Chad pursed his lips, his eyes darted between Sonny and the blue book that she was holding against her chest.

"What did you do?" Chad managed to say.

"I…" Sonny was in loss for words. She didn't know what to say.

"Speak" Chad ordered, walking closer to Sonny.

"I read half of your first poem Chad, I'm so sorry but I swear I didn't read anymore!" Sonny blurted out, staring at Chad. He just glared at her and walked closer. "You are such a great writer Chad, why didn't you tell me you wrote poems?" Sonny whispered.

Chad stopped on his track, a confused look on his face but quickly was replaced by anger. "It was supposed to be private" Chad said between his teeth. Sonny looked down at her feet but then looked up at Chad. She stood up from the chair with the book on her hands and came closer to Chad. When she was close enough she whispered. "You are really good Chad, I wish you could read some poems to me" She said smiling.

Chad was startled. His family knew he wrote poems but they never asked him to read any. A small smile crept over his face but he tried to keep a straight face and pretend he was angry but failed miserably. With Sonny he couldn't pretend.

He let out a sigh ad grabbed the book from Sonny's hands."Come on, sit" He ordered, pointing at the bed. Sonny sat down obediently and patted the place next to her so Chad would sit down.

He gave the cup of tea to Sonny and sat down next to her. Their shoulders were touching and they couldn't help but feel a tiny tingling feeling. Sonny bit her lip impatiently, waiting for Chad to start reading. He let out a chuckle at Sonny's expression. "Impatient are we?" He said. Sonny slapped him jokingly.

"Come on, I want to hear what you wrote" Sonny said grinning from ear to ear

"Why do you want to read what I wrote?" He asked, amused and confused at the same time.

Sonny shrugged. "Why I wouldn't want to?" She asked nonchalant.

Chad smiled and looked at his hands shyly. "I never thought you would be interested in something I did" He mumbled the last part

Sonny smiled and shook her head. "Well, not everything is what it seems" She grabbed the book that was on his lap and handed it to him. "Now, I would like to listen to the artist in you"

He chuckled and opened on the second page "Yes m'am" He said mockingly at Sonny. "Here we go" He took a deep breath and started reading.

_You must know, that I hate to see you cry_

_You must know, that I hate when you lie_

_You must know that I hate when your eyes don't shine_

_And you must know that I hate to see you with another man_

_But you must know that I hate that I love you with all my heart_

Chad felt uncomfortable while reading, he felt her gaze burning in him. Sonny giggled softly at Chad's face. He snapped the cover of the book closed and his jaw tightened.

"I knew I shouldn't read it to you, I knew you wouldn't take this seriously" Chad said standing up from the bed and carrying the book under his left arm.

"What? I wasn't laughing at your poetry Chad!" Sonny said exasperated. She was actually amazed that Chad wrote poetry, who would have ever guess? And he was even good at it!

"Don't bother yourself Munroe, just drink your tea" He said with venom dripping his voice "And your mother will be here in just an hour" With that Chad flung out of the room leaving a disconcerted Sonny.

She was hurt by his words. She thought that somehow they had got along better but guess that it wasn't the case. Why Chad did have such mood swings? Is every single man like that?

Sonny grabbed the hot teacup and held it near her chest. She felt freezing, like goosebumps however her cheeks were burning. She checked her cell phone and saw that had 13 missed texts from Lucy and one from her mom.

The phone flipped open and Sonny began reading the first text.

_Friday 07:34 pm_

_Sonny WHERE ARE YOU? After you left me chatting with Lyla, you left and Chad has been looking everywhere for you! TEXT ME!_

Sonny raised an eyebrow. Chad had told her that he had looked for her when she was dancing with that guy but she never thought that he might be so worried. The next texts from Lucy were all the same so she just deleted them. There was one from her mom.

_Saturday 06:23 am_

_Hi hon, I know you are still sleep and don't worry, Chad told me about you. Can you ask him if you can spend with him the day? I told him last night that I would pick you up at 11 but I can't, work emergency. I know he will understand_

_Love, Mom_

Sonny frowned at the text. Spend the day with Chad? That was impossible! After he almost insulted her a few minutes ago, it was obvious he wanted her out of his house.

She got out of the bed, even if she was with fever, even if it was raining outside she was not going to be in the same roof as Chad!

With struggled, Sonny changed from the clothes that she was wearing to her own. She got out of the room and closed the door quietly, careful not to make any sound that might alert Chad that she was sneaking out.

Sonny let out a soft chuckle and tiptoed when she came down the stairs. Thankfully she had been few times here and she knew the way.

The kitchen was the first thing that came to her sight but that wasn't what captured her attention. It was Chad and Ella what she saw. Chad was feeding her baby sitting with a goofy grin on his face. The toddler was waving her hands in the air for more food and Chad was chuckling.

Forgetting about sneaking out, Sonny got closer to them. When Ella saw Sonny, she let out a giggle

"Snowy!" The toddler said. Chad turned around fast and his smile faded when he recognized Sonny.

"You should be in bed" He said. His voice was cold. Sonny shook her head and turned her hands in fist.

"I'm leaving" She stated

"What? It's raining outside and you have fever!" Chad stood up and was in front of Sonny.

"I don't care, I'm leaving, I can't stand you and your mood swings!" She yelled.

"And you think I enjoy your annoying self? And I don't have mood swings!" He yelled, now his face a bit red.

"Oh you don't?" Sonny yelled "One minute you are sweet, nice and you even care about me and the next you are yelling me and insulting me!" By now the air around was thick, you could even cut it with a knife.

"Well you make me! I can't even talk seriously to you, everything it's a joke to you!" Chad snapped. He was furious nonetheless.

Before any of them could say anything else, they were interrupted by a cry.

"You scared her!" It was a whisper yell. Chad walked toward Ella and held her in his arms, soothing her with comfort words.

"You did too!" Sonny whisper yelled too but then her gaze went to Ella, who was calmer now but still sobbing. "Give me to her" Sonny said, stretching her arms.

"Are you crazy? I don't want her to cry more, besides you are sick" Sonny nodded at Chad and folded her arms.

"Rub her back, it calms children sometimes" Chad glanced at her suspiciously but did what told.

"It's okay love, shh" Chad whispered Ella who had stopped crying right now. "It's okay"

Sonny who stood watching the whole scenario felt like her heart was melting. It was so cute to see cocky, selfish Chad take care of a baby

"You will be a great dad" The phrase caught Chad off guard and looked weirdly at Sonny, who had a grin from ear to ear.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard it, I think you will be a great dad when you are… you know ready to settle down" She said shrugging as if it was nothing.

It was awkward. Sonny looked at her shoes, avoiding eye contact with Chad. He felt uncomfortable but at the same calm. What Sonny said was a compliment? It was weird… he never thought about becoming a father, maybe in the future but he never thought about that, just about his good looks and other things he considered important right now.

"Thanks" It was a whisper but she heard it. Sonny looked up and met Chad's blue eyes. His face had a little smile but then he looked at Ella who had fell asleep on Chad's shoulders and gave her a peck on the forehead.

Sonny kept smiling at the sight in front of her. She had just said Chad would be a good dad? God, that fever was getting worse.

**Like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**- Emily  
**


	9. Chapter 8 First Grade Crush

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter. I'm kinda sad because i received very few review last chapter :/ and idk if i should finish this story soon or continue it, its up to you guys. Anyway, i would like if you answered the poll on my profile because i have two new stories and i want your opinion of which one i should start first, so Vote! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i had noticed that in the last 2 chapters Chad was acting very cranky... so this chapter he is more "teasing" and friendly but being conceited nonetheless lol. Hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW :) Let's make it to 52 reviews :) We can do it!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 8: First Grade Crush**

Sonny sighed deeply. She was still sick but she had to go to school nonetheless.

"Sonny! Are you going to school?" Her mom's voice ringed through the house. Sonny got out of the bed, shivering by the cold air.

"Yes, just a minute!" She replied loudly. She sighed again, today was going to be a long and tiring day. She could be worse though. Chad had taken care of her until her mom was able to pick her up. After their little fight about the book, they decided not to mention it and continue as if nothing ever happened.

The phone rang and a song started to play.

"I know you want me, you know I want you" Sonny rolled her eyes and giggled at Chad's attempt to annoy her. He had changed her ringtone, claiming he knew she was over heels in love with him.

_As if!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Son-nay! What's up?" Chad asked chirpily.

"Still sick" Sonny's voice was raspy due to the cough fit.

"Too bad" He let out a laugh "That's what you get for dancing with sc—"

"Don't cuss!" Sonny exclaimed frustrated.

"Alright mother, so do you want me to pick you up to school?" He offered.

Sonny stuttered.

"Uh…"

"You know, my niceness won't last forever so answer me"

"Alright, I'll be ready in 10" Sonny coughed, she needed a tissue badly.

"Sonny, how are you going to school?" Connie had come inside Sonny's room, checking on her daughter.

"Chad is picking me up" She yawned

Connie let out a sigh of relief "Good, now dress warm okay? I have to leave right now, I have to work, love you"

Sonny yawned "Love you too mum"

The bed looked so warm unlike the cold atmosphere. Maybe if she laid back a while it wouldn't hurt….

**. . . .**

BANG BANG BANG!

Sonny woke up to the sounds. What was that? She checked on the clock and saw that it was ten minutes until class started!

"SONNY OPEN UP THIS DOOR OR I'M BANGING IT DOWN!" Chad roared.

Sonny ran to the door and yanked open.

"Oh my gosh Chad, I'm so sorry! I just felt asleep"

"Gosh Munroe, you scared me, I thought you were dead or something, I was very close to banging that door down"

"Aww, that's so sweet" Sonny grinned.

Chad shrugged "Whatever, we aren't going to school today" Sonny quirked an eyebrow.

"What? We have to"

"You are still sick, you need rest and I'm going to stay with you, besides we need to catch up our tutoring session we missed on Friday and do today's session too" Chad said as he plopped down on the couch, his bag pack laying somewhere in the floor.

"But I can't miss class today!" She whined "Mrs. Black is going to give me a big fat zero"

Chad chuckled "You are talking to her favorite student, I won't let her put you a big fat zero, maybe just a skinny and small 01" Sonny rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it"

"Sure Sonny, anyway as much as I love your puppy pajamas, I think you should change" Chad smirked.

Sonny blushed deeply and muttered a quick "Be right back" and went to change into something more descent.

One hour later they were in the dining room studying.

"So by whom Decameron was written?" Chad asked for the umpteenth time.

"Gerardo Boccaccio"

Chad sighed "Close but no, it was Giovanni Boccaccio"

"Boccaccio it's similar to a sandwich named bocata, god I'm hungry" Sonny exclaimed. Chad chuckled and closed the books.

"What if we take a little break?" Chad yawned and stretched his arms.

"Alright, do you want to talk?" Sonny asked, leaning over the table, her hand supporting her head.

Chad smiled "Okay, go on" Sonny bit her bottom lip, thinking about something to ask Chad.

"Is it true you like Olivia?" Chad laughed out loud.

"Ha! I don't! Do you really think I would go for someone like Olivia? She isn't my type at all"

Sonny smiled and sat straight "Well, you liked Amanda when we were in first grade but she wasn't your type"

Chad folded his arms and looked at the floor "I didn't like her in first grade" He mumbled

"Then who was it?"

"Uh…" Chad was avoiding looking at her, his cheeks blushing.

"Chad"

Chad turned to look at an impatient Sonny "Yes Sonny?"

"Who did you like in first grade?" Sonny stared at him, waiting for a response however Chad looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"What I didn't hear you"

"I said I liked …."

Sonny stomped on his foot "Say it already!"

"Gosh Munroe, alright I'll say it!" He looked at her straight in the eye "I liked you when we were in first grade, happy?"

Sonny sat there, gaping at Chad as if he had grown three heads. He liked her?

Back in first grade?

Sonny burst out in laughing and Chad was fuming "It's not funny! When you are seven you don't have good taste in crushes"

Sonny stopped laughing, wiping her tears from her eye "So that means I had a bad taste?"

Chad turned to look at her "What?"

"Well, I used to like you back at first grade too but it seems that I had a bad taste"

Chad smirked "Maybe not, so you liked me Sonny? Aww you had a crush on me" He teased

"Shut up, you admitted you had one on me too"

"Touché"

Both sat there in a comfortable silence until it was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Sorry, I have to take that" Sonny stood up, walking to the other room

"Go ahead"

. . .

"Hello?"

"Sonny!" Lucy squealed on the other line.

"Jeez Luce, calm down" Sonny rubbed her temple.

Lucy giggled "I'm sorry, so I was wondering why you and Chad aren't in class?"

"Because I'm sick?" Sonny shrugged.

"I mean, why is Chad with you?" Lucy asked more persistently.

Sonny stuttered "How did you know?"

As far as she knew, nobody knew that Chad was with her since they hadn't planned this… unless he had! That silly—

"I guessed, is pretty obvious Sonny" Sonny sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know what's obvious about it Luce"

"Come on Sonny, don't deny that you haven't felt that spark when you guys touch, or how comfortable you feel when you are with him" Lucy said. Sonny listened, processing the words.

And what shocked was that it was all true…

She did felt something but that didn't mean it was something more…

"Maybe Luce, look I have to hang up, we talk later okay?"

"I see that prince charming is waiting" She giggled "Alright, bye girl"

"Bye Lucy" Sonny hang up and went to the dining room but Chad was nowhere to be seen.

"Chad?" She said out loud. He couldn't be gone, could he?

"Over here!" He yelled. Sonny walked and found him lying on the living room couch, watching TV.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sonny asked her hands on her hips.

Chad looked up at her "Watching TV, what else?"

Sonny walked towards him and sat on his legs since he was occupying all the space.

"Get off me"

"But you are occupying the entire couch!" Sonny exclaimed, gesturing her hands toward him.

"Fine, let's sit on the floor" Chad sat up and laid on the floor.

Sonny, who was standing now, looked at him weirdly "Why on the floor?"

"It's more comfortable besides you can see the TV better, try it" Sonny sat next to Chad and indeed, it was better to see the TV from this angle, it was closer.

Before she knew what had happened, she was leaning against his chest, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She listened to his steady heart beat and felt the heat of his body. He was warm and she felt safe in his arms. She had never noticed the way his chest was defined, or his biceps were hard or how comfortable she felt with him, neither his slow breathing and mint breathe nor how perfectly they fit with each other.

Maybe her first grade crush had remained in her heart all along but she just didn't notice...

**Ohhh, she is "realizing" lol but dont predict anything, i have a few tricks under my sleeves muahaha xD. You know what? Two nights ago i had a vvery veryyy weird dream. I dreamt about Justin Bieber! And the thing is... i don't even like him! (just some songs but i'm not a fan neither a hater, im neutral) LOL he was in love with me and i was in love with him (wtf?) but we couldnt be together because he had a career to protect! Weird dream uh? LOL and the next day i dreamt about High School musical LOL! What i'm going to dream next? Twilight? Hahaha weird dreams, weird dreams xDD i should watch less tv...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, my random A/N, please please for the story's sake and my writing sake and your necks sake REVIEW :D I really want to know your opinion about this schapter and story :D  
**

**- Emily  
**


	10. Chapter 9 You Make Me Hate You

**Hi people! The exam week is OVER! I have one week of vacation! *Happy dance* Thanks for reviewing and i am going to continue this story! :D Because 1) I would hate if a story i like stops being written and 2) I have grown fond of this story xD.**

**I like this chapter, it talks more about Sonny's feelings and Chad's too kind of. I just loved it to write lol. Read and Review! :D  
**

**Chapter 9: You make me hate you**

Sonny closed her locked after she threw her books inside. She was still wondering about a week ago when she had felt something for Chad and she had realized that she felt at ease with him but she couldn't find a reason why. Her flu and fever was gone and she was healthy once again. She leaned against the locker, watching peers walk by and teachers talk to each other, her head was against the locker, now looking at the ceiling. Wow… she was bored.

"Hey Sonny!" Sonny looked down and there was Tawni.

Wait Tawni? She hadn't spoken to her in ages! Tawni looked the same as always. There was something with Tawni though, she could pretend to be selfish and conceited, pretty much like Chad but she knew her friends like the back of her hand and would help them though she would never admit it out loud.

"Hi Tawni" Sonny smiled back, giddy as always.

"So… I have a ticket for the carnival this afternoon and I can't go, you know how they always ruin my hair and there is so much people" She whined, frowning. Sonny nodded along. "Because I'm generous I am giving one of my tickets to you, use them wisely" She smirked.

Sonny grabbed it from Tawni's manicured hands "Thanks Tawn, so who has the other one?"

Tawni smirked wider and flipped her hair over her shoulder "Oh, who? Well Chad of course" She giggled and left. "Don't forget to enter with him!" She shouted over the hall voices and everyone turned to look at Tawni Hart.

Sonny looked at her ticket. What was Tawni's purpose? And why did Chad got the other ticket? As far as Sonny knew he would never go to a carnival. He would say his hair would get ruined and that those places stink, his argument was very similar to Tawni's.

She sighed and saved the ticket on her pocket. A thud at her left interrupted her. Sonny saw Chad leaning against her locker.

"Do you know what's up with Tawni?" He asked. His big blue eyes shone and his skin was flawless.

Sonny shrugged "Not really, she is never predictable" She let out a long sigh "Anyway are you going to the carnival?"

Chad rubbed the back of his neck and readjusted his jacket "Yeah, I guess so, are you?"

"Of course! I always go to carnivals, they are always so much fun" Sonny grinned from ear to ear. Chad looked at her warmly; he loved how she could be happy almost always.

"I will wait for you there at five pm alright?" He nudged her shoulder and walked down the hall leaving Sonny battle with her inner thoughts.

**. . . .**

Sonny sat on a bench in the carnival. There were a lot of people walking around, mainly couples. She just hopped that Chad didn't ditch her but he wasn't capable of doing that unless he was mad, and as long as it concerned her, he wasn't mad at her.

Soon she found a head of blonde hair approaching to her. It was Chad. "I'm sorry I'm late, did you wait a lot?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Sonny shook her head "No and don't worry, now let's have some fun!" She chirped.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand to stop her "I am supposed to wait for Joanna, I invited her to the carnival" Sonny's face fell. Somewhat she fell a bit disappointed but why? It wasn't a date; it was just a friendly hang out.

Chad put his hands on his pockets and adjusted his jacket around him. He was wearing a blue shirt with squares, blue jeans and his jacket. His hair was the same sexy mess as always. He was also wearing the same chain necklace he always wore. It was square shaped but Sonny noticed that it could open.

Sonny on the other hand was wearing jeans, a black shirt with a blue cardigan and converse.

"So… when is she supposed to come? And why did you invite her?" Sonny didn't mean to sound rude but she did, not that much though. Chad shrugged; he was used to Sonny sounding rude to him almost every day.

He stretched his arms and shrugged "I kind of like her y'know? And she had nothing to do today so I said why not? Besides I know you wouldn't like to be totally alone with me"

"I wouldn't have minded" Sonny muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Sonny sighed and readjusted her hair that was falling on her eyes "Um, nothing just… let's go to get something to eat, I'm hungry" Sonny walked away from Chad to the food place. She didn't feel good, not at all. Chad could be so sweet but then mean, what was he trying to say? Was he using her or something? He was a conceited jerk but she cared about him nonetheless. It was very confusing what she felt right now; she couldn't look at him the same as she always did.

The last few weeks he had tutored her and they had grown a bit closer, get to know each other without bickering that much and she liked it, she felt happy and she could tell Chad what she couldn't tell Lucy. Over the last few months Lucy wasn't being a good friend, neither was Tom. Both of them had withdrawn themselves from the group leaving their best friends, Sonny and Chad alone and in consequence, they had grown closer.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Chad asked right behind Sonny.

Sonny looked around; there was Mc Donald's, Burger King, KFC and Sushi.

"I will eat Sushi, what about you?" She pointed at the sushi stand. Chad bit his bottom lip as he decided.

"I don't know" He took out his phone and checked any missed calls. Apparently Joanna hadn't called yet.

Chad placed a hand on Sonny's lower back and she couldn't help but shiver at his touch.

"I think I will have the same" He whispered in her ear through the loud music in the air.

Sonny nodded and walked to the Sushi stand, waiting for her turn. Chad was behind her, his hand still on her back and that touch made her feel all kinds of feelings.

Two more turns and they could finally order something.

"Chad!" Sonny turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her nose was straight and had plump red lips; she was taller than Sonny and had a really good body.

Chad smiled "Hi Joanna, just in time" Joanna giggled and kissed Chad on the cheek. Sonny rolled her eyes. She felt so uncomfortable, she could have come alone.

"Next one" The cashier said. Sonny sighed in relief, one more turn and she wouldn't need to stand their chit chat. Joanna's over sweet voice surrounded Sonny and Chad's laugh could be heard out loud.

"Joanna, do you want to eat Sushi?" Chad asked.

Joanna giggled "Sure Chad, I'd love to"

"Next turn" Sonny smiled at the cashier.

"I would like…" She looked at the menu "Your goldfish specialty" The cashier nodded and ordered his partner. She waited and heard Chad mutter sweet nothings to Joanna. They seemed to have a nice time didn't they?

Sonny crossed her arms as she waited for her order. What was wrong with her? Just because Chad had a date and she didn't wasn't an excuse to be annoyed right?

She tapped on the floor with her foot, the minutes becoming eternal.

"Here is your order m'am, it will be $5" Sonny nodded and took out the cash from her pocket but before she could pay her she heard Chad.

"Here it is sir" He paid her meal. Chad smiled his million dollar smile at Sonny but she frowned. What was he doing?

"What are you doing?" She grabbed her plate. Chad shrugged, placing the hand that had been on her lower back, now on Joanna's.

"Paying like a gentleman would do"

Sonny scoffed and passed past him as she sat on a table. Gentleman? Yeah right, he wouldn't do that but he was with Joanna so he wanted to impress her.

Sonny felt a weight on the bench she was sitting on

"Having a good time?" He asked. Sonny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah" She whispered.

"It doesn't seem like it to me, you here by yourself, where is your date?" Sonny glared at the man. He had 23 years old, brown hair and brown eyes. He was Sonny's annoying but brotherly cousin, Andrew.

"I didn't bring a date" She replied.

"But I saw you with Chad"

Sonny glared at him once again and smacked the back of his head. "We came together as friends! That's what we are, friends, don't you ever get it? We are just friends!" She exploded in anger and thankfully nobody noticed her and Chad wasn't anywhere near either. Andrew looked at her smugly.

"I get it that you said that you are just friends but it doesn't seem you get that point or am I wrong? You are trying to convince yourself Sonny" Sonny was startled. What did he mean? Besides, who was he to psychoanalyze her? Not that he was right anyway.

"Shut up Andrew, what are you doing here anyway?" But Andrew didn't reply. Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes "You can talk you know?"

"Thank you and I came here with my date but she is in the bathroom and to make time I saw you here and came to talk to you, isn't that interesting?" Sonny discarded a ride from him to her home. She wanted to leave.

"I see" She giggled "Well, thank you for talking to me, I feel so much better talking to my psychologist slash cousin"

"That's why I'm here for Sis" Andrew nudged her gently. He was like a brother to her and thankfully he wasn't those over protective relatives. "I have to go now, have fun" He kissed her forehead and left.

Sonny finished eating her sushi. It tasted really good but as always, they finish really fast. She wiped any food that might have fallen on her outfit and stood up trying to find Chad.

She finally found him talking and chuckling next to Joanna. Sonny felt something in her gut, similar to when she got sick but it wasn't that bad. She tapped on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Sonny "Sonny! Where the hell have you been?" She bit her cheeks and tried to contain the urge to smack his cheek. He looked worried but apparently his date was more important that her.

"None of your business" She replied bitterly "I'm going to have fun, see you later" She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Sonny what's wrong with you tonight? Joanna thinks that you are upset about something, want to talk about it?" He asked with those big blue eyes of his.

"Why do you care about me Chad? I know, you are my friend and all and you said that you care about me but face it Chad, usually you are more caring about those girls of yours and I'm not more important than them aren't I?" She was so pissed at Chad.

"Don't be stupid, you know I care about you and I don't like to see you upset" He was fuming "And—"He was cut off by Sonny.

"Don't make me laugh Cooper, you make me upset almost every time when you bicker with me, when you steal my things, when you humiliate me in front of my friends or when you annoy me in class so I can get bad grades, what's the point of it anyway Chad? And then you act all caring and sweet! What kind of sick game are you playing? You make me sick! You make me hate you!" She shrieked. Some people glanced at her and Chad's discussion. He looked hurt but he was no way in hell going to let her win the discussion.

Chad was pale and he swallowed the lump he had on his throat "Well you are no different Munroe! You make me hate you too! You are always so happy and enthusiastic that is overly annoying! Then you disappear without telling me why. You act all so nice with everybody but me—"

"That's because you make me so mad!"

"Cut off that crap Munroe, stop being so cynic"

"I'm the cynic one? You act all might and glorious with everyone and then you are a whole complete different person with me!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" He yelled but Sonny didn't shut up.

"I so want to kill you right now! Grab a bat and hit you when you are sleeping, grab a hair drier and put it in your shower when you are in it so you can get electrocuted, sticking pencils at your eyes so I won't have to look at that shade of blue or get a scissor and cut your hair!" Chad winced; she was being a bit sadist and he didn't like to imagine if that could happen. "See? I'm never like this but you make me!"

He grabbed her shoulders. Now they had gathered a lot of public and Chad couldn't risk being recognized discussing loudly at Sonny, he had a reputation. "Let's go Sonny, you drank too much coffee"

Sonny noticed what he was thinking and mumbled "See?" She whispered "You only care about yourself" He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Bye Chad" She mumbled. She got off his hold and walked away and for once in Chad's life he felt something in his gut.

Guilt and something else he couldn't quite place what it was.

**I love to write a good fight once in a while xDD. Sonny put Chad in his place don't you think? And joanna was so annoying :/ but i created her. Anyway, did you loved it? And Andrew too! I would love to have a cousing like him :P I know you did ;:P xDDDD So tell me what you really thought about the cvhapter and review! :D Btw i don't know if the sushi Sonny ordered exist, i made it up...  
**

**Btw, check out my new series "My Favorite Gentleman" i love to write Chad in that story! He is so damn cute and check out "You make me beautiful" It's based on the beauty and the beast, Channy style xD.**

**See you soon :D**

**Emily  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Obvious

**Hi people! I updated :D So this is kind of a crucial chapter :P I'm writing the next chapter right now (which i'm lovin it btw cuz its in Chad's POV and that's all i'm sayin..) so yeah :P So read, enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC BLA BLA BLA  
**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 10: Obvious  
**

She was so angry! She had finally exploded at him but he had humiliated her once more.

Sonny wiped the forming tears in her eyes and walked through the crowd. She knew Chad's eyes were following her but not himself. The sky was darker and slowly the lights from the stands were turning on. The people seemed so happy and had so much fun but Sonny didn't feel that way however she wasn't going to let a boy ruin her mood.

For a few hours she walked around the carnival, eating here and riding rides over there however she couldn't help but feel upset, after all she saw couples and groups of friends everywhere while she was by herself, all alone. The sky was completely dark and the stars where shining above. There were less people but the ones that remained were couples.

Sonny sighed and wrapped her arms around her, the air was a lot colder and the wind blew on her face. The hairs on her neck stood and gave her goosebumps; she wanted to be home but how?

"Here, you look cold" A male voice said behind her. Sonny turned around and saw the person she wanted to see the least.

She gasped. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket as always but he was putting it around her shoulders. It was warm and smelled strongly like Chad.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Joanna?" Sonny asked bitterly, hugging the jacket closer to her to keep herself warm.

"She is waiting in the car" Chad looked at his feet "I have been looking for you Sonny, I didn't know where you were, you worried me" He looked at her, blue colliding with brown. Sonny gulped and looked away.

"Well you found me didn't you?" She hated to act so rude toward him but he deserved it, she just wanted to be alone. "You can leave"

Chad sighed out loud "Well you need a ride home"

"No I don't, Tawni is coming to pick me up" Sonny replied convincingly. She was lying, she hadn't called Tawni or vice versa but she would kill herself if she was going to spend more time with him.

Chad folded his arms, his shirt outlined every muscle on his arms and Sonny blushed slightly. "Really Munroe? Come on, let's go" He grabbed her arm but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Can't you just leave me alone?" She whispered. Sonny couldn't stand being near him much longer, her eyes were fogy again. She hated how he made her feel and she didn't even know why.

Chad looked at her intently "I can't" He mumbled

Sonny looked at him quizzically "Leave Cooper, Tawni is going to pick me up"

Sonny was very upset but what she couldn't understand was why was she so upset about Chad? He was her friend not her boyfriend or someone she liked right? Was it because he annoyed her? Or because he was so selfish? Maybe it was a mix about everything about him.

Chad's nostrils flared, he was mad at her stubbornness "Fine, I'm trying to be nice! You can stay here, I'm leaving" He exclaimed.

Sonny ignored him, not saying anything. Chad's stare softened, she always fought back, and he really had screwed it up this time, the least he could do was leave her with her thoughts. Chad turned around and left to his car.

When Sonny felt Chad had left, she wiped her eyes, she wasn't going to cry! She couldn't.

Sonny took out of her phone and dialed the only number she could think about

"Hello Tawni?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" Tawni asked. She could be very vain and all you wanted but she knew Sonny very well.

"Do you think you could pick me up at the carnival? Please?" Sonny begged in her head that Tawni would agree; she was the only last option. Nico and Grady didn't know how to drive, Lucy and Tom were probably very busy, her mom worked and Chad wasn't even an option to be considered.

"Of course Sonny, I'll be there in 10" Tawni hung up and Sonny waited sitting on the bench.

Sonny flipped through her cell phone pictures. There were some about her and Lucy doing goofy faces, other's of Nico and Grady, Tawni's were few but there were some and others of Tom and Chad together or Chad and Sonny smiling at the camera when they weren't bickering and had a 'silent truce'. She wanted to delete those photos of Chad but Sonny knew that she would regret it later if she did that.

Tawni finally arrived and Sonny couldn't help but let a breath of relief.

Sonny opened the door and got inside "Thank you so much Tawni"

Tawni smiled "It's alright; you will owe me later with a spa trip, anyway what happened?"

"Chad"

Tawni rolled her eyes "No kidding, but what did he do?"

Sonny sighed "Well, we were supposed to hang out y'know? But he brought a date and then he was pretending to be all so nice with me just because Joanna was with him and I was like 'what the hell?' then I ate alone because he didn't care and after I told him I was leaving to have some fun he asked me what was wrong with me! It was 'really?' because he had been ignoring me and then he acts all so worried! We discussed in public but then he made me shut up because of his reputation in case someone we knew was there! Can you believe it? He is such an egoistic jerk! Selfish!" Sonny felt good to tell Tawni everything, it was if a pain in the chest was gone however there she was still hurting.

Tawni had started driving and listened to everything that Sonny was saying.

"Well, he sure made the situation awkward by bringing a date"

"It wasn't awkward, he was just cynic and that's what annoys me the most" Sonny ran a hand through her hair.

"But he is always like that, why are you so upset about it this time?"

Sonny sighed "Because… we really got into a fight, for real and… he proved to me that he cares only about himself"

Tawni pursed her lips as she focused on the road "Well, he really messed up this time but you behaved like a jealous girlfriend"

"I did not!"

"You did too, don't deny with me because you know I am right" She giggled "I'm always right! And pretty"

Sonny folded her arms and huffed "Maybe a did"

"You did"

"Just a little!" She half-smiled "But still I'm very confused"

"About what?"

Sonny shrugged and inhaled the jacket's scent "Well, with Chad I bicker a lot but I have never felt… this feeling when I see him with other girls" She sighed "I guess that him being my tutor has influenced me badly"

Tawni smirked "Sure and how that feeling is?"

"Is…" She pursed her lips "I don't know how to describe it"

"You want to kiss him?"

"What?" Sonny's eyes almost fell out of her sockets and immediately an image of her and Chad possibly kissing appeared and surprisingly it didn't seem to bad "No!" Sonny blushed, looking out of the window "Of course not, I would never…"

Tawni giggled "Ok Sonny"

Sonny supported her head on the window glass and sighed loudly.

Tawni finally stopped in front of Sonny's House and turned to look at her. "There is something I don't understand Sonny"

"What is it?"

"Well you said he brought to the carnival a girl named Joanna right?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded "Yeah"

"Can you describe her for me?"

"Well, she was tall, blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous" Tawni scoffed.

"Not more gorgeous than me, that's for sure, anyway I don't understand why Chad brought her to the carnival"

"Isn't it obvious Tawni? He likes her"

"No Sonny, Chad dislikes her a lot because she is on Chad's club fan and is one of the clingiest girls he's ever met"

Sonny stared at Tawni wide eyed "What?" She whispered

"Yeah Sonny, Chad doesn't like Joanna"

"So… why did he bring her to the carnival as a date?"

Tawni shrugged "That's something I'm wondering myself too"

Sonny got out of the car and Tawni just sat smiling at herself. Tawni already had discovered what was happening between Chad and Sonny, it was just so obvious and Chad was pretty discretely obvious but there is nothing Tawni can't notice "Chad you are just so obvious when you gave Sonny your precious jacket" Tawni said to herself as she drove off.

Chad _never ever_ let a girl borrow his jacket but he had given it to Sonny tonight, why?

**So yeah, i have to finish this story before May 27th or more or less so expect more updates from now on :)**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and review :D**

**- Emily  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Something More

**Yay! I updated fast :D I said i was going to update more often didn't I? I love this chapter cuz it's in Chad's POV :P next one is more lovable! Seriuosly. Anyway, read, enjoy and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC **

**The Tutor  
**

**Chapter 11: Something more**

Chad was driving crazy.

It had been a week, a _whole week_ since he last spoke to Sonny. Of course he would go to her house and tutor her but they didn't speak anything else that wasn't Euclid's theorem or non sense like that. Sonny didn't look at him either and he was getting desperate.

Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper desperate! But…

He was, as hell he was getting desperate! He didn't want to admit how much he missed Sonny. It had been three months since he first started to tutor her and time fled but during that time he had grown accustomed to her stupid laugh, her stupid hair, and her stupid comebacks!

All in all, he had grown accustomed to her stupid cuteness.

What was _wrong_ with him?

Also Tawni had been smirking at him in a smart ass away as if she knew something important about him! It was seriously freaking him out.

Chad got out of his car, books in hand and car keys in the other as he slamed the car door shut.

It was Friday night, he should be at somebody's house chilling or at least getting on Sonny's nerves but he wasn't. What had the world become to?

His house had its lights on, that meant that his mother was home which was a miracle. He pushed the front door open and the bright lights blinded him for a second and he covered his eyes for a while.

"Chad, you are home!" His mother greeted him. Chad sighed and nodded in her way. Chad didn't exactly get along with her mother or his step father. Since she got married when he was 13 their communication had almost vanished except those rare moments however his mother was the only one that could help him with his problems.

"Chad what's wrong?" He looked in her way as he tossed his books in a table nearby. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length. Her eyes were green just like Ella's.

Chad had inherited his bright blue eyes from his father and his blonde hair from his mother. Both of his parents had been good looking (his mother still was) so obviously Chad was very handsome. However his dad died when he was 4 so Chad didn't remember much of him.

"Nothing, why would you think something is wrong with me?" Chad walked to the kitchen and sat on a stool, his head between his hands.

Lauren, Chad's mother sat opposite to her son, a concerned expression crossing her features.

He had bags under his eyes, he looked tired and it seemed as if he didn't care much about his appearance and he was home on a Friday night.

"Chad" She spoke softly. Chad looked up at his mom.

"Nothing is wrong with me; I just had a tired week"

And a really tired week he had! He had tried by all means to gain Sonny's attention but she just ignored him. Tom had said that she would come to her senses soon and before Tom gave him more advices he was dragged down by Lucy.

Chad never liked Lucy but he had to tolerate her because she was Sonny's friends and now Tom's girlfriend.

But someone would say, if Chad didn't like Lucy and said he didn't like Sonny then why he remained 'friends' with them?

That was an easy answer, because even if he didn't like to admit it, he liked Sonny in a friend way and Sonny was always with Lucy, Nico or Grady.

Tawni… well Tawni was his friend too but they didn't spend much time together since they were too alike and it was always a competition about who was the best looking and of course, Chad said he was the best looking one.

Chad sighed and poured himself a glass of water.

"Chad, Ralph isn't here and Ella is sleeping" Lauren told him. Chad rolled his eyes.

Of course, the only time his mother would try to talk to him was when Ralph, his step father, wasn't around. Ralph wasn't a bad guy, he was a really good dad to Ella and a nice step-father to Chad but they just… didn't get along that much and Chad didn't trust him as a father even if Ralph had insisted to take that role.

"Nothing is wrong with me, why would you think something is wrong with me?" He asked exasperated. His mother was pushing the topic.

"Because" She ran a hand through his blonde hair making Chad squirm away from the maternal touch "You have bags under your eyes, you are here on a Friday night and you look really tired"

Chad put the glass away and folded his arms "Well I had to study for an exam yesterday" Lie "And… there wasn't any party or something good to do today" Another lie.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, Chad was very convincing but she knew him when he lied. "And what's the other reason?"

Chad's head snapped in her direction and his eyes narrowed "Another reason?" He asked.

Lauren smirked and supported her head on her hand as she looked at her son "Yeah, the other reason"

"There isn't another reason"

Lauren chuckled "Right, Chad I'm your mom and I know you. You are acting weird, you are not being yourself"

Chad sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You are being like this since last week when you left to that carnival with Sonny" Then his mom gasped "It has something to do with Sonny is it?" A goofy grin spread through her face and Chad was starting to feel creeped out.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, you look like The Joker from Batman" Chad exclaimed. Lauren smacked his head. "Ouch"

"So what happened with Sonny?"

Chad shrugged, acting nonchalant "Nothing, we just had a fight that's all"

"About?" Chad was getting annoyed, he loved his mom and knew she was just trying to help him but he felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know okay? She just said I was ignoring her and she said… she said she hated me" He looked at his feet, now his voice above a whisper.

"Oh baby" His mother said "I know you deserved it"

And that was something he wasn't expecting to hear, less from his mom.

Lauren smiled softly "Chad, seriously Sonny never says something like that, you must have done something really bad to make her tell you that"

Chad hated to admit it but his mom was right "Well… I might have possibly ignored her"

"Aha, what else?"

Chad scratched the back of his neck "I... I behaved like a selfish jerk"

Lauren nodded "Aha, finally we agree"

"Mom!" Chad whined.

Lauren laughed and took off her apron she had been wearing and leaned in closer to Chad "You know that's true Chad, now why did you ignore her?"

"Uh… I brought a date to our hang out"

_Smack_

"Mom! That hurt" Chad rubbed his head again.

"Well, I guess that Sonny didn't slap you and since I can't slap my own son because that would be just cruel, what better than the head?"

Chad rolled his eyes "I know I was a jerk! I don't even know why I brought Joanna to our hang out, it was stupid and I don't like Joanna" He shook his head and hit his forehead against the table twice.

"Yes you know Chad; you were scared to be alone with Sonny" And possibly wanting to make Sonny jealous but Lauren knew how far to push it

"Scared?" Chad's eyes widened

Lauren nodded "Yes, you feel something for Sonny and it isn't just friendship and since you didn't want to lose your cool when you were with her you decided to bring something that made you feel secure and you brought the first bimbo that threw herself at your arms but in the end it just backfired" Lauren smiled at her argument and Chad just stared her agape.

Chad stood up from his chair "That's… that's ridiculous! You are delusional mom, that stupid!" Chad exclaimed.

"But true" Her expression was smug. Chad looked at his feet.

"Maybe… but just a bit!" Chad blushed and looked at anything but his mom.

It was incredible how much his mom knew him. It was as if she knew him better than himself sometimes. Well, she was his mom and Lauren observed and noticed a lot from the people around her. Chad sighed and sat on the stool again. He hated to talk with his mom, she made him notice things he didn't want to sometimes and right now he felt like the jerkiest jerk on the planet but it was true, he had been the jerkiest jerk to Sonny and he needed to do something...

_Apologize_. Chad shuddered at the thought

Lauren smiled at her son. "So Chad, are you ready yet to acknowledge your feelings toward Sonny?" Chad looked at her confused.

"What feelings? She is just my friend and maybe I feel attraction toward her but nothing more" He stood up again ready to leave again

"I take that as a no" She chuckled "Oh and Chad?"

"Yeah mom?" He looked back annoyed; he just wanted to lie in his bed

"Where is your leather jacket?"

Chad ran a hand through his hair "Um I let Sonny borrow it, she was cold" Lauren smirked and walked toward Chad.

"But you never let anyone borrow it, not even me, just Ella sometimes" Chad looked at her quizzically.

"What are you trying to say mom? Spit it out"

Lauren sighed and caressed her son's cheek "Well, that's for you to find out Chad" And she left to the kitchen as Chad stood there in his own thoughts. Well, he just had one of those rare moments of communication.

He finally reached his room and plopped down on his bed.

Why was life so complicated? Just a few months ago his life was awesome! He bickered with Sonny without tears being spilled, went out on dates with girls without being bothered, his grades were really good, he did his best on the football team and he didn't have to think so much!

What was now different?

Well… he had finally pushed Sonny's buttons to the point she had exploded and it was his fault. He would admit that and yeah he had invited Joanna because he didn't trust himself being alone around Sonny but why? Chad sighed. He usually lost his cool with Sonny when they weren't fighting. He never admitted things or apologize to a girl.

Never but he had confessed he cared about Sonny and had apologized to her before. What did Sonny do to him? Some kind of witchcraft?

He seriously needed therapy.

Okay, first of all he did care about Sonny.

Second, he considered her as a friend or best friend.

And third, he hated to be the reason to upset her after all she was his friend and he cared about her right?

But was there another hidden reason? Like why he was nervous when he was with Sonny? Just_ sometimes_ he was nervous.

Like when they were in their tutoring sessions. If he wasn't talking about homework he began bothering her about whatever thing she did wrong. As always he ruined the moment… their calmness moment and it transformed on bickering all over again and sometimes when he could restrain himself from pushing her buttons they would talk about their lives, problems etc, obviously they had swore never to tell someone else but they never said something very personal but it was a good advance in their relationship.

Friend relationship of course.

Chad rolled on his back and stared at his ceiling.

He knew he had to apologize Sonny. He couldn't let one fight ruin their 10 year friendship or whatever they had but what he could do? Sonny had told him she hated him… but was it true? Did she really hate him? Something inside him twisted a knot on his stomach. Chad couldn't bear to think that Sonny hated him.

A shuffle of feet in his room brought his attention. He looked at his right and his little step sister was there smiling.

"What are you doing Ella? You have to go to sleep" Chad sat down on his bed.

"Me don't want to" Ella scrunched her nose "I am bowred" Chad chuckled and placed Ella on his lap.

"You have to honey, every good girl goes to sleep" Ella pouted.

"When is Snowy coming?" Ella asked her head on Chad's shoulder.

"Snowy? Who is—ah" He remembered Ella called Sonny Snowy "Well, uh, she is sleeping like a good girl, you should do the same" Chad rubbed Ella's back. He doubted that Sonny would be sleeping at 7pm.

Ella grabbed his hand and played with his fingers "Why is Snowy angry?"

Chad gulped, how did Ella know that Sonny was angry "Um, well I wasn't nice with her"

Ella frowned "You shwould do somewhtin!" Chad chuckled.

"Like what?"

"Buy her flower or kiss hwer!" She exclaimed giddy. Chad's smile disappeared

"Kiss her? But I don't like her in that way and she doesn't like me like that either Ellie, we are just friends" Ella smiled.

"Yea you do! I have sween the way Snowy look at you and how you lwook at hwer"

Chad raised his eyebrow "Really? And how is that?"

Ella bit her bottom lip "Well, you two alway lwook at each ower when the ower aren't lwookin with a big" She separated her hands as if she was measuring "smiles on you fawces!"

Chad chuckled and tickled Ellie "Right, now let's go Ella, go to sleep" He put Ella on the floor and she walked to the door

"Brower?"

"Hmm?" Chad smiled

"I know you liwke Snowy" She giggled and left running

Chad sat there thinking.

He didn't like Sonny… not it that way.

Of course he did like her as a friend, her wavy brown curly hair, her brown eyes, her laugh, her smile and those lips that looked so kissable…

What the hell?

Chad sighed and plopped on his bed again. He had an epiphany.

He felt something toward Sonny and it wasn't just friendship but something more, he didn't know what though; he wasn't going to deny anymore that he felt something for her but what was it? Besides how could he discover it if Sonny was angry at him? He had to apologize and fast.

Suddenly a light bulb turned on in his head and he had this bright idea.

Why hadn't he thought about it earlier? He sat down with a huge smile on his face.

**I love to write in Chad's POV! :D and i love his mom, she is so awesome and a good psychologist too :) Ella is cute ^.^ So, i loved this chapter and im guessing you did too! :D So review and tell me what you thought about it! :D**

**- Emily  
**


	13. Chapter 12 I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hi people! :) Im updating fast ^^ but that doesn't mean you can't review grr.. lol, so enjoy this chapter, read it, and review :D Critizism is always welcome too cuz my story would always need improvement :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac**

**_The Tutor_****  
**

**Chapter 12: I Won't Say I'm In Love**

Sonny sat on her table at lunch.

Alone.

Since she and Chad weren't on talking terms they hadn't been sitting together. It had been a week and a half since they last talked and honestly, Sonny missed him.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Lucy sat next to Sonny, a smile plastered on her face.

"Alright" Sonny didn't sound alright, she sounded sad and tired however Lucy didn't seem to notice anything weird about her friend.

"That's cool, why are you eating here by yourself?" Lucy opened her lunch bag and grabbed the sandwich in there. Sonny just played with the lettuce on her plate.

"Don't you remember? Chad and I fought and we usually sit together"

Realization dawned on Lucy "Right! I forgot I'm sorry, so why did you fight?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and stood up; grabbing her tray of food "I'm going to the library" She was mad. Lucy was supposed to be her best friend but she just forgot everything or she just wanted to know everything just for gossip! It wasn't something strange though, Lucy had always been that way but Sonny needed someone who heard her without interrupting, who gave her advices and made her laugh, someone that cared. She needed Chad.

She threw the tray of food and made a go for the library. Sonny always felt at peace in the library and she could think clearly.

She pushed open the doors and sat down on a table and pretended to read something when she was actually thinking.

Sonny knew that Chad was trying to gain her attention but she couldn't forgive him unless he apologized. It hurt her not to smile at him or just hug him and tell him everything was alright. Sonny had realized that night when they had been talking about crushes that she felt something for Chad but after her talk with Tawni, she had a crush on Chad and Sonny was afraid of it.

Chad was so voluble, always changing. Being mean then sweet. Sonny was afraid of heartbreak and besides, there was a big chance that he didn't like her back. Today they had a tutoring session and Sonny was nervous.

"Sonny?" Sonny looked up and saw the library woman staring at her

"Yes m'am?"

"I have been told to give you this book and this letter" Sonny grabbed it and the woman left.

Someone wanted to give her a book? Weird. And what did the letter said? Sonny ripped it open and a small post-it fell on her hand.

_Sonny, open the book on page 21_

Who in earth was doing this and why?

Sonny grabbed the book; it had a blue cover but no title. 'Strange' Sonny thought. She opened on page 21 and there was a poem written with Chad's hand writing. It was his hand; Sonny had no doubt of it.

_How do I tell you I'm sorry -__  
__With a gesture, a look, a touch?__  
__How is it I never realized__  
__I hurt you so very much?_

_I do not ask forgiveness,__  
__A comfort I'll never deserve.__  
__I merely want to let you know,__  
__But I cannot find the nerve._

_To finally confront you, face-to-face,__  
__To look you in the eye,__  
__To face your wrath, your apathy -__  
__Too terrified to try._

_You called me selfish, I turned away,__  
__I festered and I fled;__  
__Cutting and wounding and lashing out,__  
__Just to see if you bled._

_Betraying and deceiving you,__  
__I surely had no right__  
__To snatch away such a precious gem;__  
__A dark thief in the night._

_Weeks and forever passed__  
__To bring us to this day,__  
__When I present these simple words__  
__I never thought to say._

_The days aged me remarkably,__  
__Though they have not made me wise;__  
__I do know I erred irrevocably -__  
__For that I apologize._

Sonny's heart melted and smiled goofily at the poem Chad wrote. He was so sweet! But… Couldn't he just say it to her face?

Sonny grabbed the nearest pen and wrote just above Chad's poem. She smiled and closed the book as she rested her head on her left arm. Sonny heard the library's door open and she looked up for curiosity to see who had entered.

It was him. His eyes were glued to her and when he saw the book under her arms, his eyes filled with hope and warmth. Chad stood there like a dumbass, not knowing if going where Sonny was or sitting by himself. Why was Chad in the library anyway?

Sonny sighed and looked away, avoiding his gaze. It shouldn't hurt this much to look at him.

Chad's face fell and he sat down on a table near Sonny's. He knew that just a poem wasn't enough but it was the best he could do, he was just useless.

Sonny took a deep breath and took the post it that came with the book and underlined what Chad had written in the post it. She stuck it to the cover and stood up.

Chad followed her with his eyes, he couldn't help it and his eyes widened when she dropped the book on his table as she left the library.

He looked at the book and read the post it and his words were underlined. He opened it and found another quote but written by Sonny.

_Why do I always forgive you? I let you call me so many names, I let you treat me like dirt, yet I'm still your friend. Am I stupid? Or am I a good friend?_

Chad cringed at the words. She was right, he treated her most of the time like another person, another girl he had met but she wasn't another girl he had just met. She was his friend, best friend. And she deserved more than just a poem.

Chad sighed and banged his head on the table. He looked at the clock. Today it was their tutoring session again. What could he do?

**. . . . **

Sonny got home and plopped on the couch. She wanted to forgive Chad, she already did but why she felt like she hadn't? How did she know if he wasn't going to hurt her anymore?

He was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud, the selfish jerk that cared only about himself however Sonny knew that wasn't completely true. He did care about his family, about his friends and about her but sometimes people don't change and maybe Chad wasn't one of those people.

Sonny's heart ached. How was she going to face him again? After his 'gesture' this morning he would try to do something or act as if nothing ever happened between them. Sonny would agree for the latter but both of them would hurt and Sonny wasn't willing to accept she had a crush on Chad.

Sonny groaned, why couldn't she keep him out of her mind?

_Knock Knock_

Sonny's eyes widen. Who could it be? Chad wouldn't be here until 3 more hours unless…

_Knock Knock_

"Allison Munroe open the door in this instant!" A female voice yelled. Sonny sighed in relief and opened the door with a big grin on her face.

"Aunt Bianca!" She smiled and hugged her aunt.

Bianca was her father's sister and since her dad died, Bianca was the only relative on the paternal side. She was like a second mother. Bianca was Sonny's height, brown hair and blue eyes. Every Munroe had blue eyes except Sonny who had inherited her brown eyes from her mom.

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been?" She kissed Sonny's forehead.

"Good, good" Sonny stepped aside so Bianca could come in.

"No no, let's go for a walk" Bianca grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her outside as she closed the door.

"Let me grab a sweater first"

"Grab that jacket that's over there, hurry" Sonny cringed at the sight of Chad's jacket.

"I prefer my sweater…"

Bianca raised her eyebrows daring Sonny to question her "Really?"

"But I can grab the jacket!" Sonny faked enthusiasm. Her aunt was really good hearted but she wasn't nice when she was pissed.

"Good, now let's go for a walk" Sonny wore the jacket and her head was dizzy, it strongly smelled like Chad. Sweet and manly.

"Why?" They walked to the street and started walking down a path that was deserted.

Bianca smirked "Because I came to visit you darling and when you said 'good good' I know you mean awful and that you need to talk" Bianca tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and clasped her hands together. "So, what's the matter?"

Sonny sighed and tucked her hands in the pockets of the jacket "It's… Chad"

Bianca chuckled "It's always him isn't it?"

"What?"

"Well" She rolled her eyes "Since you were little you complained about how annoying Chad was and how much he bothered you and then you will say he was one of your best friends and as you grew up it became more complicated"

"Right but it's not more complicated… we just got into a big fight" Sonny pursed her lips and held her head low. The wind blew her hair softly and the air was getting a bit colder.

"I mean that feelings got in the way"

"What! No… we just had a fight that's all"

"And what is it about?" Bianca huffed.

Sonny sighed, tired of talking about it "He just brought a girl to our hang out, he ignored me, I got mad, he behaved like a jerk and that was a week and a half ago" She talked so fast that she needed breath to recover.

Bianca smirked and patted Sonny's back "Right and has he tried to seek forgiveness?"

"Just today… he wrote me a poem"

"And you are not satisfied?" She smirked

"It's not that… it's just…"

"You want him to say it to your face don't you?"

Sonny nodded and looked at the horizon. The sky was a grey color, meaning it would rain soon. "But… it's not that easy"

Bianca licked her dry lips and ran a hand through her brown hair "Let me guess, you feel something for him, that's obvious Sonny"

"It's not!" Sonny exclaimed "I don't feel anything for him more than friendship, caring and hate sometimes"

Bianca laughed "What a choice of feelings honey" She patted Sonny's cheek "I have checked the grin when you think about him, darling you are in love"

Sonny's eyes widened "What? I'm not! It's too cliché" She sighed and looked away, hiding her blush. "The best friend falling for the other…" She muttered.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?" Bianca nudged her and looked at Sonny's reddening face.

"Stop it; I won't say I'm in love because I'm not! I have already learned my lesson for falling for that type of guys"

"What type of guys?"

Sonny shrugged "Selfish, jerks, that change their moods and that care only about themselves" She bit her lip.

"And you know that Chad isn't totally like that, that's why you are afraid"

"Why even try it then? Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that"

Bianca played with her fingers, they had turned around so they were heading to Sonny's house again "But you know that Chad won't do that, you are just scared to realize how hard you have fallen and admit it"

"You're way off base, I won't say it" Sonny said, shaking her head.

Both of them had arrived to Sonny's house

"Face it like a grown-up, when are you going to own up that you got it bad?" Bianca smirked at Sonny whose hand were on the knob.

"No chance, no way I won't say I'm in love!" Sonny whisper yelled and opened the door.

Bianca smiled "Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you are in love" And she turned around to leave with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Sonny got inside and closed the door quietly, and then she fell on the floor supporting her back against the door. "At least out loud… I won't say I'm in love"

**So what you thought about the chapter? By the way, the poem isnt mine, i saw it and it fitted with everything :O so i put it, i'm a failure at writing poems in english, but in spanish i'm pretty good at em, anyway, hope you loved it or like it :) PLEASE REVIEW! What you thought about the chapter and what you think it should happen next? ;) By the way, the song "I wont say i'm in love" from Hercules inspired me to write this chapter :P I love that song!  
**

**- Emily  
**


	14. Chapter 13 The Feeling Is Mutual

**Hello my friends! How are you? ;) This story is almost over *Sniff* but i had a good time writing it :). I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter and i promise this chapter is a whole lot better, it's one of my favs *Wink*. Anyway, enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac but i do own the plot of this story  
**

_**The Tutor**_

**Chapter 13: The Feeling Is Mutual**

Chad's hands squeezed hard the driving wheel. He couldn't, he couldn't do it! He couldn't just go there and pretend that nothing was happening once again, he couldn't pretend that he wasn't hurting.

He looked at himself in the car's mirror one last time and opened the door but didn't get out, he couldn't make himself walk to her door and pretend everything was alright because it wasn't but at the same time he didn't know how to say 'I'm sorry' in her face, what if she didn't believe him? What if he lost her? This was their last tutoring session of the year and he had to make the most of it.

He had screwed their friendship so many times but last time was the last straw and all because he was an immature jerk that couldn't control his emotions. He couldn't control the urge to annoy her when she looked so cute, so fragile and so flustered. When her cheeks became red and he knew he was the cause of it, he couldn't help but feel lucky because no one was able to do that to her, except him. But he hated when he made her cry, when he knew that he was the reason she was hurting and he never wanted to make her feel that way never again but how?

He took a deep breath and got out of the car, slamming the door shut. Right now it wasn't the time for chickening out; he was going to do this even if it was risky. He glanced up at the 5 stairs and then to the wooden door he had got to known so much for the past months. He shifted his bag on his other hand and started one step at the time, each step creaking under his weight. The lights were off except for the living room where Chad could hear the TV playing.

He looked at his hand and sighed out loud. He had to do this.

Chad lightly knocked on the door and stiffened. A shuffle of feet was heard and then the click of the knob. Chad stared at Sonny as she slowly opened the door. Their eyes met for an instant. Sonny's face softened a bit but she looked away.

"Come in" She said. Chad nodded and came in, looking awkwardly around him, except Sonny but if he had, he would have noticed a small blush on her cheeks. "So, let's go to the table" She headed for the room but Chad grabbed her wrists.

"Wait" He asked. Chad tossed his bag at one side and looked at Sonny intently. She turned around with her eyes full of question. Chad gulped loudly as he was still holding his wrists. "Please" His blue eyes were pleading and Sonny nodded, then her wrists were released. "I…"

Sonny folded her arms and her face remained expressionless. She could see Chad struggle with what he wanted to say but it wasn't any easy for him. She didn't feel as angry as before with him and she was even willing to forgive him but she needed to hear a good reason from him and if she should trust him again. His blonde hair fell on his eyes and he licked his lips nervously. His eyes never left her gaze "I wanted to say…" He moved in closer to Sonny "I'm sorry Sonny" He sighed. He looked sincere and she had never seen him so honest, so vulnerable.

"I know" She whispered, her voice breaking "But I want a reason why should I forgive you Chad, why should I trust you again?" He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he never knew what he would be asked or how to answer. What could he tell her? _Truth _a voice in the back of his mind reminded him.

"Because" He played with his fingers and walked closer to Sonny, making her walk backwards "because Sonny, I don't want to hurt you, it was never and it will never be my intention, I don't want to see you hurt" His heart pained and he wanted just to get out of there. Sonny closed her eyes and smiled a sad smile.

"You have said that before Chad" She opened her eyes and he saw a lonely tear running down her cheek "Did you close your eyes when I cried before?" She whispered. Chad took a sharp intake of breath. She was right and he would be damned if he denied it.

He shook his head and looked at his feet as he ran a hand through his hair "I… was stupid Sonny" He looked at her "I still am but I'm trying" He gulped, his throat hurting and his head spinning "I don't want any more chances Sonny I just want your forgiveness, you won't even have to be my friend anymore and you can go on with your life"

Sonny clenched her fists and felt anger run through her veins "What the hell are you talking about Chad? Are you saying that I should just forget about you because you messed up this time? Well, listen to me" She raised a finger and poked him hard on his chest "I won't, I'm not that kind of coward you know? I don't abandon my friends!" She yelled. "You moron! If forgiving you means that you will be out of my life like a coward I will not allow that!" Chad put his hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"Don't you understand? You should just forgive me, and do you know why? Because I can't stand the thought of you hurting because of someone like me, and the only way you'll ever stop being hurt by me, is if you forgive me and forget that I ever even existed" He ranted, ending out short of breath. Sonny's eyes widened and she fiddled with her fingers as Chad's eyes drank in hers. His hands still rested on her shoulders and Sonny enjoyed the pleasant warmth they brought.

"Why?" She asked, blinking back tears. Chad showed a confused expression "Why are you insisting I forget about you? Usually you wouldn't do something so… selfless" She wanted to smack herself on her head, selfless? What was she thinking; she should be glad Chad wasn't being selfish. "I mean, you usually would just apologize and get on with our lives" Chad dropped his arms around her.

"I have my reasons" He looked away and tucked his hands in his pockets. He had done a lot of thinking in the past few days and he had finally reached to a conclusion.

Sonny bit her bottom lip "Tell me" He looked back at her and his gaze softened.

He sighed and leaned closer to her, just an arm length away from each other "I just had a lot of thinking" Sonny urged him to continue with the pleading expression on her eyes. Chad shifted on his feet uncomfortable as he glanced over her whole figure. "You are just so nice to everybody, a really good friend" He walked closer to her, making Sonny walk backwards "You are also beautiful and smart" He whispered "I'm just an obnoxious jerk and I don't deserve you as a friend Sonny" _I don't deserve you at all, _he thought.

Sonny scoffed "That's bullshit Chad, and you know it" Chad's eyes widened at her language "You know that you aren't all that you pretend to be, I know that there is a nice, kind and caring young man under that façade that you show off to everyone" She said angrily.

Chad bit his cheeks and glared at Sonny walking toward her closer, making Sonny back up with the wall. He looked threatening with his height and his big blue eyes but Sonny knew he wasn't very angry at all. "I'm not? What about those girls I leave broken hearted uh? What about the other kids I bully at times? What about when I bully _you_? Have you forgotten about that?" He spat angrily.

Her face softened "But that's not who you are Chad" She placed a hand on his chest. It was hard and well defined because off his years playing football as a quarterback "What are you trying to hide?"

Chad was taken a back for a moment "I'm not trying to hide anything! I'm just saying what I really am! I'm just a stuck up snob that annoys people, bullies them because he likes it!" He whisper yelled, his eyes full of hurt "I'm the guy that has left a lot of broken hearted girls; I'm the guy that every guy fears in the whole school. Sonny, I'm the shark that hurts people because he can't control his bloody feelings because when I'm around you I can't help to feel nervous and do the things I would regret because I like you!" He blurted. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and Sonny's breath hitched.

Chad couldn't believe he blurted his feelings for Sonny and admitted he liked her. And yes, he did like her… a lot. He had admitted it this morning after feeling hopeless.

Sonny blushed "You l-like me?" She stuttered. She couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper liked her. Chad leaned closer, placing each arm in her sides, blocking any route of escape. Sonny grasped his shirt "But h-how? You are Chad… you have a very bad reputation"

Chad leaned in closer, his eyes travelling from her eyes downwards her lips. _So beautiful,_ he thought. "I know" He whispered. Sonny noticed he was too close and she was trapped against a wall.

"But you usually act like a jerk with me" She struggled with words but his eyes were hypnotizing her. She glanced at his lips, they looked so soft. She wondered if they felt soft as well…

"That's true" He whispered. Only 4 inches separated their lips. He leaned and inch closer, making it 3.

"A-and" She stuttered, her breath ragged "You don't like to be seen with me because I'm annoying and you are a jerk" She didn't know what to do. She knew what was coming.

A small smile formed on his lips as he advanced another inch, his lips hovering hers and his minty breath hypnotizing her "You are right" He whispered. It was as if he was in another world, hypnotized by her lips. Sonny glanced from his eyes that were locked with hers and then to his lips.

She ran her hands through his chest and then to his shoulders "And you know" She whispered "You don't even like to talk to me because I hate you" She said however it wasn't an insult. "I hate you, very, very much because you have been a jerk that has hurt me, ignores me and makes me feel unknown things... and i'm scared"

Chad leaned in closer another inch as he let one hand rest on her neck. His thumb tracing circles around her cheek "I know" He whispered "And trust me, the feeling is mutual" He leaned in and this time, there were no more inches in the way. Their lips finally met. His lips were as soft as Sonny had imagined. She closed her eyes immediately and Chad did the same. They let out a sigh; they had waited so long for this. Sonny's hand rested on the back of his head, bringing it closer to her as his other hand rested on her hip. Sonny sighed content, she didn't know he was capable of kissing so gently, so softly… so _tender_. She had thought that he would be rougher because of his history but he didn't. He was caring and poured his feelings in the kiss. Their lips moved in sync. It was mind blowing.

Chad loved the kiss and was surprised when Sonny had started to kiss right back and was eager to do so when she deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. She felt and smelt so good… He wanted to show her that he really cared for her, that she wasn't just another girl and she was the only girl in his thoughts.

Sonny's hands were on his hair, bringing it closer if that was even possible. They finally pulled away, panting for oxygen.

Their forehead touched and they just couldn't help but smile.

**TA-DA! What do you think? :P I tried not to make it too corny but romantic nonethless. So like it? Hate it? Please _REVIEW!_ :D I really really really want to know if you liked this chapter or what you thought about it! :D **

**- Emily**


	15. Chapter 14 I Was Blind

**Hi! So i will tell you that there is... about 3 chapters left until this story is over. Its just that im idealess (is that even a word?) and i have to finish this story before the 27th. I will consider in making a sequel but i'm not good with sequels so idk. Please review :D Ik this chapter is shorter than what i usually write but bear with me xD.  
**

**PS: Thank you Andribosc for reviewing! (= I wanted to reply your reviews but you have it disabled... so over here i'm saying Thank you very much :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 14: I Was Blind**

Sonny smiled goofily. Who thought she would turn into one of those girls that couldn't think straight because of a guy? Well, she had just become one and thanks to one person. Chad. That's right, Sonny was smiling goofily, her gaze lost in god's knows where and a sigh escaping her lips often.

She recalled last night's events and the kiss… it was just mind blowing.

They had made up after the kiss and just spent their time doing homework and flirting but what were they now? The logical explanation was that they would become girlfriend and boyfriend but he hadn't asked her. A doubt in Sonny's chest grew but she tried to keep it away.

She had to get things straight with Chad and talk about it first.

Sonny closed her locker and gathered her books and carried her bag but a hand on her waist stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice whispered in her ear. It sent shivers in her spine. His low voice was incredible sexy.

Sonny twirled around and met those blue eyes "Going to class, why?"

Chad shrugged "Well, you are carrying" He pointed her books and bag "All that by yourself" He dropped the hand that was on her waist and grabbed her bag. "Let me help you"

Sonny looked at him as if he had grown three heads. It was the first time he had offered himself to help her… guess she would get used to this.

Before Chad walked a step forward Sonny stopped him by grabbing his elbow. She looked around and hopefully there hall was almost empty "Chad" He looked at her, waiting for a response. Sonny blushed and looked shyly at her foot "Why are you doing this… I mean" She sighed "What are we now?"

Chad smiled and walked closer to hear, leaning down so their noses were almost touching "Whatever you want love, but I thought I made myself clear yesterday"

Sonny smiled at his flirting as she backed from him, her back hitting the locker. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Really? And what was it?" Chad chuckled and dropped the bag while he still held the books in his free hand. He raised his both arms, pinning her. Sonny bit her lower lip nervously.

"Well" He leaned down, their lips almost touching "I thought…" He lowered his head slowly to her neck "I thought I had made myself clear yesterday that I like you" He kissed her neck softly, leaving butterfly kisses up to her earlobe. Sonny refrained herself from kissing him right there. She shivered from his kisses and the warmth his body irradiated. "I really like you" He whispered in her ear. He nuzzled in her hair and grabbed her hand with his free hand "I never knew how blind I was and Sonny…" Sonny's legs were wobbly and gooey. She felt she would collapse any minute. His eyes leveled to her own and his lips were now barely touching hers "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He looked so confident but his eyes showed the nervousness he was trying to hide. He looked so cute, his eyes hopeful and bright. There was a short minute of silence but it seemed as if it was Chad's longest minute of his life.

Sonny smiled and nodded "I would love to" Chad grinned goofily, he didn't care if he looked like a fool but she had said yes! She said yes! Chad held her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

When they pulled away, their hands intertwined. "So girlfriend" Chad smirked as he grabbed her bag "Ready to face my fan club, the school and other people lurking in the dark?" Sonny giggled.

"Should I be afraid?" She waggled her eyebrows and scrunched her nose in a way Chad just thought it was so cute.

He shrugged "Maybe, but trust me" He smiled "You are the only one I give my attention to"

"I feel so flattered Cooper"

"So we are on first name basis now?"

Sonny walked along his side "On pet name basis too" She smirked and heard Chad groan.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly "Are you going to be cruel?"

Sonny held a hand to her chin "Mmm… I don't know, I was thinking about Chaddybear" She secretly smirked and wanted to laugh at his reaction when his eyes widened in terror.

"What? No way!"

"Yes way, but I will be merciful and not to give you a very embarrassing pet name"

Chad looked at her "That means…?"

"That it will still be embarrassing" She smiled jokingly. Of course she didn't have a pet name but she just loved to see his reactions.

Chad shrugged "Alright, but I do have a pet name for you" He smiled. Sonny looked at him doubtful.

"You do?"

Chad nodded "But I will tell you when the time is right" He did have a certain nickname for Sonny, one that he hadn't used in over 10 years but he wanted to say it on a special occasion.

She knew it was going to be useless to push him to tell her because she wouldn't so Sonny sighed and they finally entered the class.

**. . . .**

Sonny felt uncomfortable. As soon as she came in with Chad to the class the whispers began, so did the hateful glares. Chad wrapped and arm around her waist and whispered to ignore those girls. They would get used to it at some point but until then she would just have to bear with it. That was what happened when you dated Chad and even more when you were supposed to be his top frenemy.

"Class please be quiet and take your seats" Mr. Woods said. Everybody sat down but they couldn't help but look at the couple. It was just so odd, something they had never expected in a million years and the fact that they saw Chad being more than nice to someone, _to her_, made their minds run wild to try to find an explanation.

And the hour continued that way. Sonny and Chad ignoring their peers while their gazes burned holes through their backs.

**. . . .**

The whole group sat at the lunch table, mainly because they haven't done it for a while and secondly because they wanted details gossip.

"So girl, spit it out! I want deets" Lucy asked however Tawni glared at her. Chad had an arm wrapped around Sonny's shoulders. Tom was eating peacefully, listening to the conversation and Nico and Grady were trying to build a lettuce castle…

"What do you want to know?" Sonny smiled awkwardly. Playing with a tomato on her plate and her free hand intertwined with Chad's.

Lucy motioned at the both of them "How this happened?" Sonny felt uncomfortable to answer Lucy's indiscrete questions. She didn't like to be pressured to say things, when she felt ready she would tell the people but not like this and Lucy was supposed to know this.

"It just happened Lucy, leave it alone for today" Chad answered, ticked off by Lucy's insistence. Even Tom was annoyed.

"So" Tawni said "Have you received your acceptance letter Sonny?" Every eye turned to Sonny and she just wanted to sink in her chair.

"Not yet but it's not sure if they will accept me"

Tawni smiled "Sure they will, they lack fashion, they lack social life and they have this perky attitude, they would accept it in a heartbeat"

Chad looked lost. What were they talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Sonny looked at him and squeezed his hand "Universities, there is only a month left until we leave because as seniors we leave school earlier and I'm waiting for my University response if I got accepted or not" Chad gulped. He had forgotten that they would graduate in about a month! He had being accepted to a Columbia University for a sport scholarship and his really good grades but where had Sonny applied to?

"Where did you apply Sonny?" He prayed she had applied somewhere near his University. They had just one month together before they prepare for college and he didn't want to be separated from her this soon. He had finally realized his true feelings and now that he had began to enjoy them this news fell on him like a ton of bricks.

Sonny sighed "University of California Berkeley" She looked at her intertwined hands and then back at him "Don't worry, it's not sure if I will be admitted or not" She whispered.

Chad licked his lips and glanced at their friends "Excuse us for a second" He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside where no one would hear them.

Chad held his head between his hands and then looked at Sonny "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sonny looked away "Because I never thought you would care before… not until yesterday though"

Cad groaned. Of course he would have cared about it! She was one of the few people he could confide in and be himself. That could make him laugh carefree and that made him feel happy and that's why he falling for her… hard. "Of course I would have cared Sonny"

Sonny bit her lip and grabbed his hand "I'm sorry but It's not official yet, I don't know if I got accepted or not" Chad rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"It's obvious you will Sonny and I'm happy for you, I truly am but… we will be so far away from each other. I will be in New York and you in California" He sighed "That's just too far"

Sonny backed away "What? So you… are you, are you breaking up with me?" Sonny tried to hold her tears back.

**Cliffy... lol it's been times i haven't written a cliff D:. So like it? Hate it? Show me your love (or hate) and Review! :D I absolutely detest Lucy! (In my story and the show) I don't know why though lol.  
**

**- Emily**


	16. Chapter 15 Chances

**The Tutor**

**FINALLY! I got out of my writers block for thsi story! *Happy dance* I have a perhaps good ending and how this story might go :) I'm sorry for not updating but i had a writers block with this story but that is finally sorted oout! :) i will update this week cuz afterwards i wont be able to update (exams and that stuff) so i guess that being sick helped me out a bit with my writers block (i have a flu right now, I HATE to be sick) **

**Also, i want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter!:D**

**Threewordseightletters;96; BubblePenguin, Andribosc, Ilovemeandonlyme0721, spotthewind19, Islabbe14, channyobsessedoct2 and zarachannylover101. I hope i didn't forget anyone. I havent replied your reviews personally like i use to cuz since FF was updated (or whatever they did to it) the inboxes became inrepliable (is that even a word) so yeah, i could only reply to the newest one. So i will update more often this story now cuz i i'm out of my writers block! :D THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS! EACH ONE OF YOU! I'M TRULY GRATEFUL :)  
**

**Also, i'm sorry this chapter is quite short, but is one of those chapters when you can't write more about it or it would loose it's sense. So yeah,**

**SO, READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**Chapter 15: Chances**

Chad's eyes widened "Of course not! Sonny" He grabbed both of her hands and leaned in closer to her. "Don't think about that okay?"

Sonny nodded and blinked back that tears that had formed in her eyes. She let out a giggle.

"What?" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"It's just that this seems so unreal" Sonny smiled at him "You know, us being together, it still feels like a dream to me"

Chad stroked her cheek affectionately "I know how you feel Sonny" He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Anyone that walked near them would think Chad had gone crazy. No girl had ever seen him be so sweet to a girl.

"Do you want go to my house today? See movies or something" Sonny shrugged.

"I'd love to"

**. . . .**

_A Week Later_

Sonny was preparing tea while Chad just stood against the counter watching her. Watching how brown strands of hair fell over her cheeks, how she frowned when she was deep in thought or smiled when she did something right. How couldn't he see it before that this girl meant so much to him? He had been too blind and stubborn but he liked Sonny, more than that he _loved_ her. He really did, after all he had known her for half his life and even more and he had a crush on her since they were younger but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

His signals were so obvious but not even he had been able to recognize it. The way he cared about her, the jealousy he felt when a boy approached to Sonny and how just a smile from her made his day, all of this happened before they were together and it still had the same effects on him now, just stronger. He was happy if Sonny was.

But there was still a voice nagging him in the back of his head that high school was almost over in three weeks and maybe they would not see each other for a long time. Sonny hadn't been replied from the University she had applied to but Chad was sure she had been accepted, who wouldn't accept her anyway?

He hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder "Is it done?" He asked.

"Almost" She giggled when his breath tickled her neck "Just a second" Chad hugged her tighter and kissed her neck softly, leaving butterfly kisses.

Sonny sighed "Chad stop it, or I will forget about the tea"

He smirked "I didn't know I had that effect on you" He nibbled her ear lobe making Sonny shiver and tried to suppress a moan. It felt too good.

"Liar, you know" She whispered as she turned the kitchen off when the kettle whistled.

Chad twirled her around so their faces were facing "Maybe I did" He whispered, kissing her jaw. Sonny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "You smell so good" Chad mumbled as he trailed kisses down her collarbone. Her hands were intertwined in his blonde locks bringing his face even closer.

The door bell rang and they quickly separated from each other. Sonny's face was blushing furiously and Chad hair was messed up. He smirked at her when she turned to walk to the door.

"May I help you?" Sonny opened the door and out there was the mailman.

"Are you Allison Munroe?"

"That's me" She smiled.

"Please, sign this" He brought up a pen and his paper in which Sonny signed, after that he gave her a package. "Good-bye"

She closed the door and sat down on a chair "What is it?" Chad asked, his head on her shoulder, reading the package's title.

"My application response" Sonny said, her hand trembling.

Chad's eyes widened. This was it. Now they would know if Sonny got accepted into the university and he well knew that she was accepted, she had very good grades except for geometry but why wouldn't they accept her? However they only had less than a month together and then they would leave to college and won't see each other for a long time and what if during that time she found someone she lo- liked more?

Chad felt he didn't deserve Sonny. She was too good for him, too nice, too innocent, and too pure. He was the image of the bad boy, what had he done to deserve her?

"Well, open it" Chad ushered her.

Sonny opened it slowly, fearing that it might bite her or something. A huge envelop came into sight and she started opening with the same pace she unwrapped the package.

Her fingers trembled as she slowly opened and read the letter in front of her. Her face was emotionless. Chad started at her face intently, looking for any sign of sadness or happiness.

"So… did they accept you?" Chad said slowly, fearful that she might start crying or burst into giddiness so suddenly.

Sonny blinked once. Twice. She started at Chad intently and then a smile appeared on her face.

"I did" She whispered.

Chad grinned and cupped her face for a kiss "I knew they would have accepted you Sonny, you are bloody brilliant!"

She was now grinning from ear to ear "Bloody brilliant?" She smirked "Where did you get that phrase?"

"That doesn't matter, we have to go celebrate now Sonny" He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

The news finally dawned on Sonny and she squealed, throwing her arms around Chad's neck. "Oh my god! I can't believe it!"

He hugged back and squeezed her gently "I know" His smile fading from his face as he buried his head in her hair.

Now the chances that he might be losing her forever in just two weeks were taunting him more than ever…

**Why 2 weeks? they are graduating in two weeks so that's why... So like it? Hate it? The end is coming up! In *look at story brainstorming* Uh... 3 more chapters *Smiles sheepishly* If there is more i'll let you know but that's not likely whoever, who knows? OH BY THE WAY!**

**ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I'TS IMPORTANT!**

**- LOVE, EMILY**

**PD: don't you love that my writers note is almost the chapter's lenght? LOL**


	17. Chapter 16 I'm Sorry

**Hi people! I updated! :) I was bedsick for 2 weeks and then i had exams so icouldnt update and i felt to bad to write and this story is very hard for me to write, dunno why. Anyway, TWO more chapters to go :(. Enjoy and Review this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac a'ight?  
**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 16: I'm Sorry**

"So Chad, what are you pretending to study?" Tawni asked as she chewed on her lettuce salad. The silence between was awkward and Tawni didn't do awkward so she decided to fill the silence with pep talk even if she was bored as hell.

He shrugged back and sank down in his chair "Medicine" He answered bluntly while he toyed with his food. He didn't have enough appetite.

Tawni sighed "Ew, how can you? Actually, how can everybody? Half our class wants to study medicine"

He smirked "Well, half our class isn't as good as I am" He fidgeted with his chain necklace and his eyes stared absentmindly at the cafeteria's wall. Tawni rolled her eyes and flicked her hair to one side.

Chad continued to fidget with his chain necklace and that little sound was driving Tawni mad. "Stop it! Will you?" She snapped "You never wear that thing off" She pointed at his necklace. He shrugged.

"It's special to me, got a problem Blondie?"

"Flash news Cooper, you are a blonde too" Tawni smirked proudly. Chad snorted.

"Puh lease_, Blondie_, my hair is a _different_ shade of blonde, nuff said" Tawni pressed her lips in a tight line. He was right, he was a darker blonde than her but he was still blonde anyway.

"So" Tawni muttered "Why is that chain in your neck so important to you? I have seen you wear it since I have memory"

Chad snorted at her comment _since when she had a mind in the first place? _But he pushed his thought away. Chad supported his head on his hand as he still fidgeted with the necklace "It's a gift my dad gave me before he died, it's one of the few things that I have from him" He mumbled, looking absentminded at the charm on the chain. It was a small square that could be opened.

"That cool" Tawni said "What does it say though?"

Chad's head snapped "None of your business and" He looked around "Where is everybody? There are few people in the cafeteria"

"Some are still giving the last exams including Sonny, so when are you going to man up and stop avoiding her?"

"What are you talking about?" Chad narrowed his stared at Tawni who had finished her salad.

"I might be blonde, but not dumb. Hey! That rhymed!" She smiled "Anyway, it's obvious that you have been avoiding her, when she comes in you leave, she talks to you, you reply just one word, you seem as if you are begging for a breakup"

Chad grimaced "I don't want to break up with her! I really don't! I have been a bit… cold towards her the last week because I have so much to do, exams and that stuff"

"Exams? You finished them already Chad; now tell me what's really wrong with you and Sonny"

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't" Tawni frowned "But I have to know everything and then say 'I told you so'" She smiled proudly.

He sighed "There is nothing wrong between Sonny and me, it's just that… I'm so confused"

Tawni sighed "Let me guess, she finally received her college application and they accepted her"

His head snapped to her direction "How do you know?" He frowned.

She smirked "It's obvious, she has been giddy besides she told me, I'm her friend and you have been avoiding her and acting as if you have just lost your dog"

He scrunched his nose in disgust "Ew, I don't like dogs, they are dirty, drool and just mess my clothes"

Tawni rolled her eyes "You know what I meant"

"Do I?" He smirked.

She huffed "Yes! Now what are you going to do about it? You only have until this Saturday, that means 2 days before she is gone and I'm not going to let you break her heart just because you are selfish" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave Chad a very scary look. He gulped and sighed.

"I… I don't know what to do, I'm afraid to lose her, she is going to the other side of the country and I'll be on the opposite side of her, what if she finds someone better? What if she forgets me? I don't want to lose her" He sunk on his seat as if he wanted to hide from the world.

Tawni's gaze softened "But with your behavior you are making that happen Chad, she told me she thinks you don't like her, you have been distant and cold and you know how sensitive and fragile Sonny is and I know for a fact she likes you Chad, more than that, it's so obvious both of you are meant to be as much as that makes me gag" She said above a whisper. Chad nodded and ran a hand through his blonde locks attempting to smile.

"I'll… I'll try to do something Tawni" He half-smiled but he felt too depressed.

Later that day Chad walked to Sonny's house, the night was warm as summer had just begun and he inhaled deeply, he loved the warmth of the summer.

He reached her door and raised his hands but didn't knock. What would he say? He hadn't prepared himself for a speech. What was he going to say? 'Hey Sonny, I have been avoiding you because you are moving' he would sound ridiculous! Chad took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he could muster and knocked again.

The door swung open and in front of him was Connie with a big smile "Hi Chad, please come in, Sonny is in her room"

"Thanks Mrs. Munroe" He smiled back and glanced around him. There were some boxes that said 'Sonny's Stuff' on it. He felt a pang off hurt on his chest again.

He walked to Sonny's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in"

He opened the door and found that almost everything was gone except for her desk, bed and a few things she still needed to pack. She whipped around to see who had come in and her eyes widened.

"C-Chad"

"Hey" He said awkwardly after closing the door behind him. "How are you doing?" He sat on the edge of her bed as narrowed her eyes.

"Um packing" She half-smiled but looked at her feet.

Chad nodded absentmindly to himself "I see, so you are leaving this Saturday right?"

She shook her head "No, the flight changed and I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

This shocked Chad whose breath caught in his throat. What? Why hadn't she told him that?

"What? Why haven't you told me?" He exclaimed standing up.

She sighed "How? If you have been avoiding me lately, I'm not blind Chad" She took a deep breath "Do you want to break up or something? I feel that you don't like me—"

Chad grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't you dare say that Sonny, of course I like you, I just feel so stupid I had just realized it this year" He caressed her cheek "I have been afraid to lose you, you are going to the west and I'm going to the east… I couldn't help but thinking what if you find someone you like better? Someone who actually deserves you?" He said above a whisper.

Sonny brought her fingers to his lips and stared at his deep blue eyes "Why didn't you tell me that before Chad?" She smiled "I doubt that I could find someone that makes me feel the way you do, whatever happens you will be always in" She grabbed his hands and brought it to where her heart was "my heart" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

He smiled "You are always in mine" He touched her foreheads with his "But we won't see each other in 4 years except for holidays" He sighed "It's going to be so painful" He looked straight in her brown orbs and the tears that fell off her eyes.

"So what do you suggest?"

Chad tilted her chin "I think… I…" He stuttered "I think we should go on with our lives and after we finish college see if we were meant to be" Sonny pulled away from him hastily.

"What!" She shrieked "If we are meant to be? What does that mean?" She was crying completely, her eyes reddening and her nose too. It was so heartbreaking.

Chad bit his lip "What if you find someone Sonny?" He walked forward. He feared to say what he really thought, what if her feelings weren't as deep as his was? He was still scared to admit how much and how deep his feelings for Sonny were.

She laughed humorlessly "I thought I had made clearly how I felt for you Chad"

Chad walked forward but she walked backwards "I'm sorry, I'm just doing what I think is right"

Sonny sniffed and wiped her tears "Then I hope you are happy Chad, now please get out" She couldn't keep this, if he continued she was going to break down right there.

He felt tears in his eyes but blinked back. He opened his mouth to say something else but nothing came out. He nodded and left the room. "I'm Sorry" He whispered.

**Like it? Hate it? I know you hate me right now but i still have tricks up on my sleeve :) Please REVIEW! :D 100 reviews! OMG i feel so happy thank you =) Thanks to BubblePenguin for being the 100th Reviewer! :D You rock :) **

**-Emily**


	18. Chapter 17 I Do

**_IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!_ : **

**- READ THE PROLOGUE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER (THERE IS A PART YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU HAVENT READ THE PROLOGUE OR DON'T REMEMBER IT)  
**

**Hi people! I told you i would update this weekend! =) One more chapter before the last chapter! I think you might think this chapter is a little cliche but admit it, every story has a little cliche in it, anyway REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac  
**

**The Tutor**

**Chapter 17: I Do**

Chad buried his head in the pillow. How had he been so stupid? Now Sonny would never want to talk to him ever again, maybe someday if he was lucky. He groaned and buried his face deeper but it was suffocating him. He turned his head to his left and saw the clock, 8 am; he hadn't been able to sleep all night. At what time did Sonny leave? He hadn't asked her.

This thought made Chad stand up quickly and run to his laptop opening.

"Let's see, flights for California today…" He typed but there were many. How would he guess which flight Sonny was taking? He couldn't go and wait in the airport, it was so big and he would probably lose any sight of her.

He groaned in frustration and called the only person that could help him.

"Tawni Hart" The voice said.

"It's me Chad"

"You? What do you want?"

He took a deep breath "Please Tawni, I know you know which flight is Sonny taking today" He said as he grabbed his car keys and headed outside.

She hummed in response "And why would I tell you after what you told Sonny yesterday Cooper?"

He narrowed his eyes "How do you know?" He opened his car door and got inside, slamming the door.

"She told me" She said in a duh tone but then it changed "And you did an excellent job in breaking her heart you bastard" Chad shuddered at her tone.

"I didn't really mean to Tawni, you know that" He said, he was desperate. Tawni had to believe him, she was the only one who would know the information he so badly needed. "Please, I… need to explain things, I can't let her leave" His voice was breaking; he hadn't realized he was near to tears. He wasn't supposed to cry! But… realizing that he might not reach Sonny in time and that he could lose her created a big hole in his chest. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

Tawni sighed on the other line "Give me one reason and it better be good of why should I tell you" Her voice had softened a bit but was still harsh.

Chad looked down at his locket he wore on his chain necklace. He remembered her smile, her voice and her jokes, and looked out of the window. If she was gone like that… he would be empty, his heart wouldn't feel anything if he knew he hadn't told her how he felt… how _deep_ he felt about her. When he thought about a world without her, he seemed in a deep darkness, without sunshine, _his_ sunshine. He was so dumb to have tried to deny it all this years.

"Tawni" He said softly as his grip on the steering wheel relaxed and he grinned broadly, how was he so blind? It was so bloody obvious "I love her" His voice didn't falter and he didn't doubt. He was so convinced of it "And if you don't tell me what flight she is, I won't be able to say it to her own face! I love her and… and I don't want to live my life regretting I didn't tell her when I had the chance to do so" He took a deep breath, unaware he had been holding. He looked down at his locket and half-smiled.

There were a few seconds of silence before Tawni replied "Flight 281, it leaves in half an hour, you have time Chad but hurry" He smiled.

"Thanks Tawni"

"Don't ever mention it, _literally_"

He chuckled "Thanks anyway" and hung up.

He started the engine and drove to the airport as fast as he could. He had to be there on time. Why hadn't he told her his feelings? _Fear _

True, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, popular guy, captain of the football team that got almost girl he wanted but he was scared, scared of rejection by one single girl but the only girl that had ever reached and touched his heart in so many ways.

. . . .

Sonny sighed and smiled politely at the staff as they checked her luggage. She glanced at the clock, 15 more minutes and she wouldn't have to look back ever again, to this town, to the people, specifically to one single person, Chad Dylan Cooper, well not in some years at least.

That thought saddened her though. She had deep feelings for him but destiny was separating them, or was themselves that did it? She accepted that she had some feelings and it could be love. That word was so… strange, she swore she wouldn't fall in love but what could you call what she felt? Sonny bit her bottom lip, if only she could see a pig fly… or at least a sign.

She tapped her foot as she waited for the people to finish checking the luggage. She looked to her left and there was one of the cutest girls she had ever seen.

She was about three or four years old, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her green eyes were like emeralds. Her mother was next to her, waiting for the luggage check too. The kid had a stuffed pig on her hand and her thumb on her mouth. She was so cute!

"Sonny!" The sound of footsteps caught her attention, they were quite loud. She turned her head to the sound and narrowed her eyes because she didn't see anything out of normal. Then her heart stopped and she felt her hands become sweaty. Chad appeared in sight and walked until he was next to her, he was panting and his blond hair was messed up as he had bags under his sapphire blue eyes. His cheeks were red from the running but he looked as sexy as ever. His shirt outlined his muscles of playing in the team for so long and it's color brought Chad's eyes.

"Sonny" He whispered out of breath. He walked closer until he was just a hand length from her.

She stepped back a step and was speechless. What was he doing here? He had made it clear last night that they weren't mean to be, well, that's what he thought. She folded her arms over her chest and remained expressionless, she couldn't let him see how difficult was for her to stare at him now, just before she left and knowing he had said those cruel words.

His breath was finally even and he felt eyes on them which made him nervous. He had thought in coming after Sonny but what was he going to say? He hadn't thought about that and he knew he couldn't just blurt what he felt, it was too cliché and she might not believe him even if he deserved the pain he had inflicted her.

Chad's shoulders slumped and he didn't look so intimidating like he did back in school, he looked vulnerable which threw Sonny off balance. His eyes were crystal clear and he was pale. She tightened her lips, trying not to hug him; he looked so unlike him and so… sad. It was painful to watch for anyone that knew who he was.

He half smiled and brought a hand to touch her arm but retreated it before he touched her. "I want to talk" He whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"We have nothing to talk anymore Chad" Her heartbeat thudded so loud she wondered if he could hear it. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip as he tried to look at her eyes but it was so darn difficult.

"Please, five minutes, that's all I ask" He pleaded and he never pleaded. Sonny narrowed her eyes slightly. She glanced at the watch and saw she had 15 minutes to go to the plane.

She sighed; she had nothing to lose did she? _Except the last shred of self control _

She ignored the voice that nagged at the back of her head and felt herself nod at Chad's plea. He half smiled and led her to the nearest corner where they wouldn't be eavesdropped. He felt his hands get clammy and his knees wobbly. What if he screwed it up again? He felt a lump in his throat.

They stopped and Sonny looked at his earlobe, not daring to look at his eyes which made Chad less nervous.

"You have five minutes Chad" She said. Her face as a mask and he couldn't fathom any emotion in it.

He clenched his hands in fist and breathed deeply. "I want to apologize about yesterday, it was uncalled for but I was nervous" She looked at him in the eyes, skepticism written all over it. "Really, I was nervous because you were leaving to the other side of the country and I feared that I wouldn't see you again Sonny or that you would met another person and forget me"

Sonny bit her bottom lip "But you are Chad Dylan Cooper, I thought you didn't fear after all you have a line of girls at your feet don't you?" She smirked but it was a fake smirk "You could just go on with your life before I do"

Chad felt anger through veins and wanted to scream at her for thinking that but his fists clenched tighter and he tried to calm down "Don't you understand?" He hissed "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, captain of the football team, the most popular guy at school and that dates every girl he wants but with you" His voice became softer "With you I stopped being Chad Dylan Cooper long time ago and I became just Chad, the insecure lonely guy that feared to be rejected by the only girl he ever loved and didn't have the guts to say it" He looked at her with such intensity that burned "You"

She was speechless but did she believe him? "You… You don't love me" She whispered. She didn't believe at him but there was a tiny part of her that did, after all she had never heard him say those words to any girl he ever dated and she knew he had never given his heart to someone so openly. The flash of hurt that crossed his features didn't go unnoticed to her. "I-I don't know what to think Chad" She stuttered, her face showing confusion.

He looked at his feet and grabbed her elbows "You know Sonny" He tilted her chin high so she would look at him in the eye "The thing is that you are scared too and I understand" He caressed her cheek "But all I need to know is if you love me or not"

Sonny did a sharp intake of breath. Did she love him? She did have feelings and she hadn't want to acknowledge them, after all she had reassured all her life that love didn't exist, that it was just a myth.

A shriek interrupted their thoughts as they watched the little girl Sonny had seen before throw her stuffed pig that now was flying in the air as her mother grabbed the girl's arm and lectured her.

The pig was aimed at Sonny and Chad but she caught it skillfully. Sonny grabbed the pig that looked at her with its funny face. She just had to laugh and that's what she did.

Chad frowned "Sonny, calm down" He patted her back as she recovered herself.

"It's just that the pig flew!" She giggled.

Chad didn't understand but smiled nonetheless. Sonny sighed contently and hugged the pig closer to her and smiled. She could admit it now and say it out loud.

Her cheeks were pink with laughter and her brown eyes shone and when they looked at each other, it was tears that clouded her eyes. "I do" She whispered as the pig dropped to the floor and they were in pure bliss.

**Aw, like it or hate it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D and there is one more till the end muahaha i love the last chapter :P anyway i hope you liked the chapter and please Review! :D**

**- Emily**


	19. Chapter 18 The Tutor

**The Tutor**

**So yeah, i updated fast :) This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it :D It's sad to know this is my last chapter but oh well, everything has to come to an end someday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Columbia University, Berkeley University or Swac.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review! =)  
**

**Chapter 18: The Tutor**

**_One Year Later_**

Sonny rested on her bed in her college dorm as she read a book. She had been in Berkeley University in California one year and she didn't regret the career she had chosen which was psychology. She loved treating people and helping them, specially kids. Some had problems because of dyslexia or hyperactivity and many other disorders however Sonny had a small tiny problem which was that she didn't understand much when they had to check the brain function and how it affected some disorders. She had never been good for anatomy or biology but she did try.

Sonny sighed and rested the book on her lap as her roommate Zara came in. "Hey girl, reading?" She smirked "Or thinking about that guy you can't stop talking about?"

Sonny rolled her eyes but smiled "Yes I was reading and second I don't talk about Chad _all _the time"

"Sure you do" Zara snickered "Anyway, when is he coming?"

Sonny shrugged and sat down "Maybe Christmas, we haven't arranged it yet"

Zara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Zara was her roommate and they had become friends instantly. Sonny still kept in touch with everybody specially Tawni and Chad. Zara knew all about Sonny and Chad's relationship as she was her new best friend along with Tawni.

"Do you miss him?"

Sonny bit her bottom lip "A lot" She stood up and grabbed her jacket since it was cold.

The locket that Chad had given her dangled on her neck and she felt the cold metal against her skin. She smiled at the memory. After they had confessed they loved each other they had silently promised they wouldn't date any other person but they weren't in a relationship right now, they knew it would hurt them to be so far away and talk in the phone about who loved who so instead they remained friends but there was no doubt that as college was over they would get married.

Sonny sighed, she wished they were married already but she had to wait 3 more painful years. Chad had decided to study neurology at Columbia University that was located in New York and he had a full sport scholarship. They talked on the phone often and emailed each other every time they could but that didn't fill the hole in their chests and their longing.

She fiddled with her chain locket and opened it, reading what it said.

_Follow your heart and you will find your sunshine_

Chad had told her his dad had given it to him before his death telling he would understand it when he was older and he finally had. He had followed his heart and found her, his sunshine.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she flipped it open. A huge grin overtook her face as she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Sonshine, whatcha doin?" His voice said in the other line.

"Not much, just waiting for my new tutor" She sighed.

"Your _what?_" He sounded outraged and she couldn't help but giggle.

She paced around the room as Zara surfed on the internet "I have a problem understanding the unit we are seeing about the brain and its function so my teacher assigned me a transferred student as my tutor"

"You could have asked me!"

"Chad, you know that by phone is too expensive and emailing is not the best idea, and I need the tutor to help me with the book"

"Is your tutor a boy or a girl?" She bit her bottom lip. She really hoped he wouldn't throw a fit of jealousy.

"I haven't met my tutor yet but they told me he is a boy…"

Silence followed.

"Chad?"

"Sonny I have to leave, I'll talk to you as soon as I can alright?"

"But-" He had already hung up and Sonny threw her cell phone at the bed. "That obnoxious jerk! Why does he have to be so jealous?"

Zara looked up from her laptop "What happened?"

Sonny sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest "I just told him I have a tutor and he just gave me the silence treatment!"

Zara snorted "Don't worry; he will come to his senses, so who is your new tutor?"

"I don't know, I haven't met him and he is supposed to be here in 5 minutes, the only thing I know is that he transferred from another university a week ago and that's it" She sulked like a child and Zara laughed.

"Oh well, good luck my friend, I have to leave to class, see you later" She smiled as she closed the door after her.

Sonny closed her eyes but a knock on the door interrupted her.

She stood up and headed to the door "Zara, if you forget your keys one more time…" She had opened the door and every word she was saying evaporated at the sight in front of her, she was speechless. In front of her was a man, he was very handsome and he was tall. He had dirty blonde hair that was naturally messy and fell on his eyes. His eyes were a sapphire blue that sparkled, _both_ of them and his mouth was in a permanent smirk. He was wearing a white t-shirt and worn out jeans that outlined his muscles that were chiseled by presumably years of playing football that made him look like a model and very sexy. There were some books hanging from his left hand.

She couldn't talk or squeak. He smiled tenderly at her and leaned against the doorway "Hi, I'm a neurology student transferred from Columbia University a week ago, my name is Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm your tutor, nice to meet you" He smirked that smirk that she wanted to wipe of his face.

She smiled and finally came to her senses after the initial shock "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe"

He smiled that mischievous smile "What a nice name"

"Would you like to come in? We have to start studying soon" Sonny held open the door for him. She tried to hold herself from kissing him but it was just so tempting.

"I'd love to" Chad walked inside closing the door behind him and grasping Sonny's hand that was still in the door knob and gave her a soft and tender kiss.

And as he grabbed Sonny's hand tighter in his and intertwined their fingers, he knew he would never let her go again.

THE END

**Like it? Hate it? I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as i did writing it. It was hard for me to write this story because in the middle of it i didn't have any more plot haha. Anyway, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :) So, now Review a last time =)**

**-Emily**


End file.
